Harry Potter and the ArchMage Secrets
by Mahjong King
Summary: many hidden secrets will be revealed to both Albus Dumbledore and Harry James Potter many of them will astounded even the greatest minds. Many families will receive the most shocking revelations since the death of His Most Royal Highness. Change is here.
1. Prologue

Within a cold hill on the outskirts of Scotland, a man as old as time had a tear falling down his face. Finally his imprisonment was over 1,000 years trapped within that hill because of the ambition of his last apprentice who believed she would get away unharmed; however, 5 years later that same apprentice died for her betrayal at the hand of the man's only living son and heir. His son whose name time had forgotten had, had only one son and any generation that followed since only had one heir.

To this day only one son or child was ever conceived from the family line. The man, who once upon a time had been the greatest warrior and wizard during the rein of his most royal King Arthur Pendragon; now wept for all the years trapped with in the hill watching as his family went through the greatest of times to the worst of times.

He was only able to watch his heirs through and enchanted mirror that he had charmed with the help of his blood to keep track of his beloved family. He watched as one of his heirs got his son stolen and he watched now how his other living heir is raised in a house a hate. Tormented by those who were supposed to love, protect and teach him.

His youngest heir, may the goddess bless his soul, had his power bound for if left unbound they would cause destruction and devastation around him. For in him long forgotten powers culminated and grew.

His oldest heir is the headmaster of the world's greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry; however, the school had lost its connection with the wizardry part and now only taught witchcraft magic.

Wizardry magic, which consists of elementals, dragon, phoenix, griffin, unicorn, wand less, wordless, occulmency, legimency, and all ancient magic both light and dark. The wizardry world also had lost the meaning of dark not meaning evil but needing stronger emotions and very precise focus to use.

His youngest heir is destined for greatness. Many would believe that someone as old as the man once trapped for what seem to be an eternity in a mirror with in a hill would have passed on to the next greatest adventure; however, he is one of the last immortal wizards left to safe guard magic for all eternity.

The guardian of magic, was saddened by what had once been a great and Ancient family. Now torn apart by people trying to gain not only immortality but all the secrets of magic. Taking up titles as Dark Lord, Lord of Darkness or Lord of Dark Magic; however, those were titles that were given to a person on the Council of Magic. An archmage, who not only protect the ancient Dark Arts. But also assured that no one ever abused them.

It had been centuries since the last council had died. Now only remnants of the heirs to those seat remained. Some weren't even being trained properly to handle the influx of magic they would receive on the eve of their magical maturity. A witches/wizards magical maturity came on the eve of their 15th birthday in which it was marked that they would be considered Apprentices to someone in their family to be trained to take their place on the council.

Each council was different and was created for different reasons. The last one came about after it was decided in the late 17th to early 18th century that the magical realm would no longer reside in cohabitance with the mortal realm.

However, the magical realm didn't withstand the test as war spread of who would control the realm and make up the laws. So each and every nation created their own ministry and own laws.

Never achieving true coexistence with each other.

The Guardian cried as he watched his beloved world crumble without his guidance. Many of the ancient grimores where stashed away in a vault by his many descendants for fear that they would be destroyed or worse used in a war against the mortals.

Some of those grimores were written by the first Council of Magic as a way to document all of their spells, potions, curses, hexes and many other rituals which were created to help with the progression of each of the council's individual powers.

Included in the things hidden away from the magical realm were relics which were used by the 1st through the 20th Council's of Magic. Items that were used for the protection of earth and to help it recuperate after a war of great magnitude, items such as Thor's Hammer, Merlin's Staff, Lady Morgan's Cauldron, Excalibur and even the most powerful of all items his royal highness magical throne*.

Also hidden within the special vaults where manor's, castles, towers and islands which with the help of a special ritual, staff and gem, were shrunk down and stored within the gem so that no harm would come to it. Many of the ancient families of magic and holders of chairs on The Council had centuries before decided to have their Family Seats shrunken and stored in the vault for fear of the vast libraries within them being destroyed.

Castles, manors, islands, forests, fortresses where all shrunken down in the middle of the night and hidden away from all the world.

As time went by families married into other families. Many forgot about their magic and joined the mortal realm. Others began campaigns of hate against their fellow wizards/witches to try to gain power. For it seemed that the Ancient Mages were correct in hiding their power seats in the vault. Heads of Families conned and tricked other Heads of Families just to get their wealth and power. Not knowing that in the end it wouldn't matter, each family had a set power that was attributed to that families blood.

Some events even angered the great Guardian. Events like his heirs son's kidnapping, the death of the Great Lady*, the cursing of the Dragon Lord*, the theft of land from one of magic's beloved family and many other things.

As the Guardian watched his beloved elder heir, he knew that time was coming for him to return. The imprisonment that his last apprentice had put upon him was coming to an end as the spell/curse eve of the 1,200th summer solstice of his entrapment.

For his last apprentice had entrapped him in the year of the lord 797 AD*.

Since that time the Guardian had started to prepare. Prepared to reunite his family and to begin the ascension of the final Council of Magic. For his youngest heir, was with all rights and privileges Immortal. For he had been chosen to lead magic for eternity and to bring unity to the broken magical realm.

For now, the Guardian watched as his heirs encountered each other. As his youngest went to the school in which the oldest heir was the Headmaster. He watched proudly as he did his first bouts of controlled magic. Watched as the youngest stood up for what he thought was right. Watched as he became friends with two great people who would later be part of history in the making. Saw how one misguided idea by a professor cut his heir's insatiable ability to make potions and to foster a true relationship with the one who would one day free him of his most darkest secrets.

The Guardian, also watched as his other heir became fascinated by the youngest. Saw how little by little the older one became fond of the younger one. He listened as the older ones nightmares at night of his beloveds betrayal and the finding of the only woman who he would love and later become his wife's death. Listened at how he would yell out for his lost son. Cried as his oldest became broken down years before encountering the younger one in the school he loved as his home. Watched as the love the youngest one project healed and helped the older one with his troubles and nightmares.

Watched as Harry looked into the mirror of Desire and saw his mother and father. Cried at Harry's sadness at what he had lost that frightful night. Watched as his oldest, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, too looked into that same mirror and saw his beloved, his wife and his son. Cried at the heart wrenching despair that Albus felt for never finding his son. Sobbed as his many times grandson Albus never knew the truth of the little boy who had moments before stood in front of him.

*****Flashback*****

September 30th, 1906-

Persephone Dumbledore had days before given born to a beautiful baby boy named Phoenixus Dumbledore. He was a child of fair complexion with startling emerald eyes that had belonged to Albus' great great grandfather who had live to his 350th birthday before being burnt in what was considered and accidental fire but most Albus believed that it had been a deliberate fire caused to kill his beloved Great Great Grandpapa. Albus had cherished Alphonse Dumbledore. For, Alphonse Dumbledore was kind, humble and protective of his only great great grandchildren after the massacre of his family during a war in which the Dumbledore's had decided to remain neutral and provide no help to both sides. It was on the eve of the Winter Solstice while Albus was at school that the mysterious fire consumed the house in which Alphonse resided; however what no one not even Albus knew was that Alphonse had been assassinated long before the fire had started.

Albus and his brother were in tears when they notice that Phoenixus had the emerald eyes of both their great-great grandfather and their departed sister.

December 20th, 1906

The Winter Solstice had began and Albus was trying to hurry home after a long day of preparations of his lesson plans for next teaching term. As he came upon his manor he saw a cloud of smoke coming out of it and started to run towards the manor. He screamed for Persephone but as he approached their bedroom/nursery he say it was too late. Her throat had been slit, as he mourned the death of his wife, he went in search of his beloved son Phoenixus in his crib only to come upon an empty one. He screamed for all his beloved house elves to begin the search of the manor for his son while he dealt with the fire. The house elves searched the manor top to bottom and even searched the grounds but the child was never found. What Albus didn't know was that hours earlier, his wife had been attacked and killed by a person he had once cherished and loved. That his son had been taken by said person to make Albus suffer for not following him on his quest, however, as the person walked through the forest that surrounded the manor werewolves came upon him and surrounded him. He dropped the child and apparated away leaving the poor child at the mercy of the werewolves. One of the female wolves picked up the child and took him to the cave they used for their transformations and guarded him like he was one of theirs. Then, in the morning never knowing that the child's father was looking for him. The female werewolf left the child on the doorstep of Orchid Evans and her husband Rupert. When the Evans found the child and saw that he didn't have a letter or even something with a name on it they named him Alfred Evans.

**** End of Flashback****

As the Guardian remembered those events he cried but was also happy that Phoenixus had been giving to a loving couple who by their own accord couldn't have children but took in Alfred as he was later called and loved him so much. But the Guardian lamented that his beloved heir, Albus, never found his son or knew what had become of him.

He remembered how the nights for Albus were filled with grief and sadness for years; until, slowly he become used to the thought that his son had died. Never knowing that two towns over his child slept safe and warm.

Oh how the Guardian wished he could have gotten out of his goddess forsaken hill and gone to Albus, comforted him and told him where to find his child. However it was never meant to be.

For he, Ambrosius Aurelianus, also known as the Father of Modern Magic, Myrddin Wyllt and Lord Emrys. Scholar, protector and teacher was entrapped in this hill until the summer solstice of 1995 in which he, Merlin, child of magic, teacher of Arthur Pendragon, master of Morganna, would be able to defeat the enchantments and finally be free. For his name Ambrosius Aurelianus casts great respect from all the magical brethren hidden and visible.

He would once again heal his family and all of the magical realm helping it progress to where it should have centuries and millenniums ago have been.

For he, the Guardian and Protector of Magic, would help teach is youngest heir how to wield the Ancient and Familiar powers bound within him. Help his oldest heir heal and rethink his ways. Help all of the magical brethren hidden and visible take their places on the Council of Magic, next to his Royal Highness of Magic and help restore all the stuff hidden away for too long in the sacred vault under Gringotts

Author's Note:

*Royal Throne – the history of the throne and its creation will be a major part of this story and will tie together many of the things that I will prelude too and also mention but never clarify

*Great Lady – her story will come up later in the story.

*Dragon Lord- his story will be coming up also later in the story

*797 AD is when I believe that Merlin was entrapped within the hill in Scotland a century after the apparent destruction of Camelot and the death of Arthur.


	2. The Magical Realm Awakens

Chapter 2- Prologue -The Awakenings of the Magical Realm

July 31st, 1980 –

**Gringotts, Diagon Alley  
London, England **

Deep within the bowels of Gringotts laid an ancient, powerful and most sought after vault. A vault so powerful that to get within it you needed the help of the elusive High King of Gringotts; who, for many centuries now had not been seen by human or non-goblin eyes.

In front of the vaults massive silver doors a high wind and tornado swept and brushed away the dust, cobwebs and shined the door up as if it was brand new. A light seemed to project from it.

On the top floor of Gringotts, the director of the England branch of Gringotts received, what was to be in a blink of an eye, a parchment. On the parchment was a code that he had been taught and drilled into his mind. The parchment detailed the reactivation of the secret vault.

With due hast, he made the announcement through Gringotts telling everyone that Gringotts was having a temporary shut down and that all non-personnel had to evacuate the premises or else be ejected by the wards.

As if from nowhere the goblin army sprang to action and started evacuating all of the wizards, witches and young. The prominent building of Gringotts was preparing for the complete and totally sealing of its building.

A sealing of Gringotts had not happened for centuries not after the disbandment of the 90th Council of Magic.

With lightning fast reflexes, Director Diamond pushed the button on his desk which would send an urgent summons to High King Gringotts. Manager Diamond knowing what was to come shouted to all goblin personnel to prepare the high leveled meeting room for the King.

Knowing that the awakening of the secret vault was high priority and meant that the Alpha Wards were to be activated by Director Diamond and all the different Directors worldwide and would unleash the blocks on all the other Gringotts allowing the Beta Wards to awaken and rise by themselves

People watched with amazement as Gringotts lost its dingy look and began to glow. Windows, doors and all types of opening on the outside of the prominent bank seemed to vanish and the building became a solid white building with no way in or out. Or so the people on the streets thought; but, within the bank a portal opened allowing the most prominent and humble looking goblin to enter followed by the various Directors of Gringotts from across the world.

All of the goblins in the build bowed as they saw the goblin leading the Directors. With a thunderous voice that needed no magical amplification the leading goblin said "There is no need to bow to me. I am just a simple goblin like you. Get up and let us prepare and raise the Alpha Wards; which will raise and power the Beta Wards on all the rest of the Gringotts worldwide."

The mere mention of the Alpha Wards sent the goblins into high gear, cleaning a hallway that had not been used since the last sealing of Gringotts, lowering of the Alpha Wards and sealing of the Beta Wards.

Once the hallway was cleaned and glistening, the humble goblin and the Directors from around the world walked with Director Diamond to a door made entirely out of wood. The wood from whence the door was made of what was once one of the Trees of Magic. Only a set number of doors were made, one was given to each of the Rulers of the Magical Brethren.

The leading goblin, his royal highness High King Rupesh Gringotts, said a long incantation and as if by itself the door swung open. As each Director walked in they took their place around the Alpha Stone which had been put in that Gringotts being that the England Gringotts was the first and oldest branch of them all.

As each Director took their place they each took a ring out off of their necks that hung with honor. King Gringotts looked around and told his beloved Directors, "The ancient Vault of Gringotts has awakened and revealed itself. We must prepare for the return of The High King of Magic. Every one of us has heard the stories but I, I am the only one here who had a chance to see the kindness, purity and humbleness our Lord projected before his death. Now, his many great grandson has been born as predicted and the Magical Realm is in for a shocking surprise. Now with great joy and happiness, I instruct each of you to put on your ring and insert it into the pew in front of you. Then together we must turn our rings clockwise raising the Alpha Ward here on the first Gringotts and the Beta Ward on all the others."

With great pride each goblin put the ring on their finger and laid it in the crevice provided for it in the pew. After ever goblin had inserted the ring. Simultaneously each goblin turned the ring clockwise sending a magical pulse from the room through all of Gringotts and the world.

As the people around the world watched in amazement as the Gringotts that they were standing before began to glow a bright white light and change. They began to see banners appear out of nowhere. Gargoyles appear at the top of the banks as if there to watch and judge. The once wooden doors turned into golden doors, the clear windows started to change and depict pictures of royal people.

As the changes were finishing up at all the Gringotts. All the goblins filed out of the room and began to head towards the portal so that they may return to their specific branches of the bank and begin to implement audits of all their accounts.

Each account would be audited and made sure that they didn't have stuff that belonged to other customers. Each vault was to be checked and secured making sure that all hereditary items were in their proper vaults and not in others. Every item belonging to all the families would be recalled to within the vaults assuring that everyone would receive their items back.

Many of the wizards today were only using vaults that had been provided to their families after the Ancient Heads of House closed the Ancient Family Vaults for the time being.

As time progressed all families had forgotten of the ancient vaults and now would begin the hardest part, the audits of all vaults within the Gringotts' worldwide.

As the king left, being the last one to leave, he turned to Director Diamond and told him. "It may be years before he appears but be prepared to answer any and all questions he may ask. Also never forget that I, dear friend, am thankful for all these centuries of friendship that you have provided. For now, as I have told all the Directors, run Gringotts as if nothing happened. The official story will be that we were upgrading and doing maintenance on our wards. Make sure to keep them happy. Take care, Raji Diamond."

As the King stepped into the portal, Gringotts glowed once more and the portal shut down. All of the doors reopened and every goblin was at his/her post as if nothing had happened. When asked they all answered the same thing upgrade and maintenance of the wards was all that had happened.

_**Castle of Drakulya  
Transylvania, Romania**_

Deep within the forest of Transylvania, lay a castle as dark as night made of black stone. Within the castle lay an ancient being that had once upon a time had been considered one of the vicious and evil people. Many people didn't understand that the description could be deceiving.

The High Lord of the Immortals, as the vampires like to be called, had only done what he needed to, to keep his subjects protected away from the insanity of the inquisition that had almost extinguished the Immortals around the world.

The vampire culture was one rich with culture, rules and history. Many of the vampires on the ruling council were once heralded as important people in the mortal realm without ever being caught as children of the night.

For in the rays of the sun they did not turn to dust as many myths implied. In the suns all vampires would glow and eerie glow of power many would even glisten like jewels in the sun. Some vampires even tanned in the summer just to diminish the glow of their skin a bit or have it attributed to the tan.

The leader of them all was a wise and old Immortal, thought to be the oldest; but, no one truly knew his age or that of his beloved wife. It would seem that they just appeared at the turn of the 1st century and took over the ruling of the Immortal Realm. They were fair, ruthless, loving, compassionate and above all humble.

They never wore jewels or clothes that were extravagant; they wore only the rings that were created by themselves and the council of Immortals to show that they were the rule makers/enforcers.

Any Immortal caught breaking the sacred rules such as the turning of a person into an Immortal without their consent was high treason against the laws of the realm and as the law dictated the person caught would be tortured day after day for eternity for breaking the scared laws.

Many of the mortals, magical or non-magical, thought that they were evil creatures who just killed for blood lust; however, that was far from the case.

At the 25th birthday of each Immortal, they were taken to the Immortal's Alchemist and taught to create a Blood Jewel. A blood jewel was used to store energy and to help expand their need for blood. So as the jewel aged the less blood they needed. The jewel also protected its creator from harm or being seen as anything other than mortal. It would put an illusion of aging on the person and then the jewel would make the Immortal look dead to any and all forms of life detection.

On July 31st, 1980 the Immortal leader received a magical pulse that he had been waiting for. His most sovereign lord had appeared after years of the families disappearance. Awaking and rushing with the grace of an Immortal, the lord summoned his wife and the council.

He told them that they must prepare the sovereign ring for the upcoming High Lord of Magic. The ring would be created using the blood of the Ruling Patriarch and Matriarch and of all of the council. This ring would show their loyalty and oath to uphold the ancient laws of magic once more once the High Lord took his place on the Council of Magic.

It would be years before the sovereign ring could be formed into one but they prepared for the brethren to each add their own stone to the ring each one would be different from the first and from the others.

Now the Ruling Family prepared for what would be their slumber till his High Lord call them forward. They would sleep and rejuvenate themselves in preparation for what was to come.

So with one final message to their beloved Immortal family telling them that they left the council in charge until it was time for them to be awaked. They entered their chambers, sealed the door leaving only a stone which would awaken them when the High Lord came into the knowledge of his heritage and they slipped into their bed to sleep.

**Valley of Phoenician  
Mount Everest**

High on Mount Everest lay a valley known to all as the mythical Phoenician Valley. Here lived the oldest of all magical creatures from the mightiest of Phoenix, to the Darkest Basilisk, to the most graceful High Elves to the darkest Fay.

Here they lived in harmony knowing that there was no reason to war. They each had a ruler on the council of Phoenician.

**In the individual caves of the valley:**

The oldest dragon, one of the mighty Elemental Dragons, guardian of the High Lord of Magic's Castle was there roaring to announce the return of their beloved Lord's return. Began to send a message to all of the draconian around the world to prepare themselves to return home.

The oldest phoenix, one of the mighty Rainbow Phoenicians, advisor/friend of the last Ruler and royal messengers to all of the light brethren and creatures began to sing. Singing the song of return so that all the phoenixes could hear whether they were in the valley or not. The phoenix avian all heard the song and knew that they must maintain silence until it was time for all of them to once again fly the world free from worry of being hunted.

Upon getting the magical announcement, the oldest and most deadly Basilisk began to spread the news by sending out her faithful messengers to the rest of the basilisks and serpents. Telling them to prepare for the coming of once again traveling around the world free of fear of being attacked or killed. She told them to be patient and to wait as they had always had.

Next to the basilisks caves live the oldest and most feared shadow phoenix. They too sang their song of returned. They had also been with their light cousins' on the side of the last Ruler of Magic, being the royal messengers to all the dark brethren and creatures.

What all these creatures had in common was their happiness of finally returning home to the caves, mountains, volcanoes that surrounded the Castle of the Royal King of Magic.

There they could finally be at peace and know that each of them was protected and could travel through air, earth, water and even fires.

In the valley beneath the dragons and phoenixes caves, the High Elves felt the announcement of the return of the Royal Heir. They began training their mighty soldiers to take their place in the army of the High King and calling the Record Keepers to begin binding the ancient writings and historical documentation of the magical realm.

In the valley beneath the basilisks and dark phoenix caves, the Fay or Dark Elves felt too the announcement and began training all of their mighty spies to return and join their cousins serving the High King. They sounded the horns of knowledge and told all of their scribes to return to the hall of Records and begin their side of the binding of ancient writings and historical documentation.

After each resident finished their calls/announcement to the side of magic they served, they began to gather all the feathers, scales, eggs shells and began to meet with each other's counterpart.

Each side decided to guard the most precious thing in the valley they had. The halls of Records, where magic sent records of birth, deaths, wars, peace, fortunes and most of all where the tapestry of Royalty remained guarded and protected to not be seen by no one but its heir and owner.

**Scotland**

July 31st, 1980

Merlin watched the past, present and future of his heirs and knew that the time was coming. Were he, the Ancient Guardian of Magic would return to the world and turn it upside down with his revelations.

He cried as he saw the birth of his newest family member, yearning to be there and hold the precious child that had been born. He wept as he saw the struggles his precious prince would have to deal with until he was released from his cursed imprisonment.

He celebrated with his family through the mirror uttering his blessings and prayers to the new born child. Knowing that the rest of the magical realm had been informed the moment the child had been born.

He too began his preparations by binding all of the prophecies he had uttered while imprisoned there.

He also summoned the ancient journals of his beloved children. The four of them had once been so happy together that they created the most beautiful castle of education. Then separately each had founded one building of education by themselves.

The journals were to teach their heir what they thought was important of their part of magic. Each of the founders favored one type of magic be it potions, transfiguration, dark arts, herbology, charms, runes, arithmacy and many in between or mixed together.

Knowing what was to come and that death was around the corner for his family. He began to take photographs so that the young child would have memories and photographs of his family. He also used his magic to create and exact replica of the family portrait that hung above the fireplace in Godric Hollows cottage. Making sure to add more magic than necessary to allow the souls of the soon to be departed to come in and infuse with the portrait and also allow the subjects to age appropriately.

Finally on October 29th, 1981 the portrait had been finished ready for what was about to happen. He wouldn't be able to interfere or stop the deaths of their mortal bodies but he could summon their souls into the portrait and allow them to live in the portrait forever and allowing them to talk to their son when time came for him to finally be free of the hill.

Until that time of his release they too would have to watch their sons life through the magical mirror that he had created the first year of his imprisonment.

All Hallows Eve, the most powerful of all wizardry/wiccan holidays. Merlin watched as the self proclaimed Dark Lord killed his many times great grandson-in-law. After the blow he began to chant and summon James' soul through the mirror and putting him into his portrait body. After finishing with James and putting him to sleep so he could recuperate from the shock.

He watched as the Dark Lord headed up the stairs towards his beloved granddaughter. He cried as he listened to her pleas to spare her child. His heart broke as he watched the infamous Killing Curse hit her providing the sacrifice needed to protect the child

Once again he did the same steps he had done with James. He watched as the curse hit young Harold and rebounded towards the selfish/egotistical Dark Lord stopping him temporarily.

Watched as the groundskeeper took and handed the child to Albus.

Watched as Albus left the child on the doorstep of what was to be the coldest hearted of people's home and saw how the years went for Harold.

A month after the act he awoke the portrait and explained everything to them. Together, him and the portrait, watched Harold's struggles and his courageous nature. They cheered for him as he became stronger and chided him when he became intolerant of certain things.

Each of the people in the hill prepared for the summer of 1995 when they would finally be reunited.


	3. Summer of Revelations Part 1

_**Chapter 3- Summer of Revelations: Part 1**_

**June 24****th****, 1996-  
Dursley's House  
Surrey, Number 4 Privet Drive**

Term at Hogwarts had ended; however, it didn't end without some casualties. Sirius Orion Black, Godfather, friend and brother had been killed in the Department of Mysterious.

Harry had left Hogwarts feeling saddened, depressed, angered and humiliated. The humiliation Harry felt was of secrets being kept and stuff being ignored just so he could "supposedly" have a childhood; however, those secrets and tales could have been told to Harry so that he would be forewarned about the things he was about to deal with.

His father figure and parental figure was gone. It seemed as if a huge hole had just appeared in his soul and heart.

Oh how he hated the Dursley's, they were supposed to be his family, care for him, love him and show him support; however, all they did was use him, abuse him and give him grief about what they thought he hadn't done right.

Tonight was an amazing star filled night. If only Harry had the peace and tranquility within him so that he may enjoy the shooting stars.

Harry looked out his window and saw what appeared to be dozens upon thousands of shooting stars. He closed his eyes and made a wish,

" I wish that I had other family to help me out. I wish that my parents were here to help me through this hard time. I feel so alone, if anyone is up there please I beg thy send me my family I so yearn to have. I wish upon these shooting stars, the moon, the sun and the most holy mother earth. Help me get the family I need to help me learn my place and teach me what I need to know."

What Harry didn't know was that on this night his wish, which he had wished so many times in the past, would come true. By unknowingly, using earth magic coupled together with wish magic he would unleash events sooner than expected and would unknowingly help repair what had be torn for so long.

**June 24****th****, 1996 – June 25****th****, 1996  
Scotland  
Prison of the Guardian**

Merlin awoke in the middle of the night by a halo of light coming from what had once been the entrance to the cave. Years of dirt, rocks and minerals seemed to shed from the entrance as if by magic.

Merlin knew what was happening finally after many centuries of being entombed in the hill he would finally be free to breathe the air outside once again. Tears began to well up and roll down his ancient and jubilant face.

He began shouting to Lily, James, Cedric, Sirius and many other notorious people's portraits were their souls were now encased for all eternity. He had saved those who were innocent and would play a vital role in his beloved child's life; however, not all of the portraits contained innocent people some of them contained souls of the darkest wizards. The wizardry world had forgotten that dark doesn't specifically mean evil.

Those portraits would help heal the hole that had slowly started to appear after deaths and lots of heartache. Also, they would help teach the child many things that were now lost or considered evil.

Merlin had taken the souls of many of the brilliant minds during his time imprisoned in the hill. With great sadness, Merlin recalled the first portrait he made when he got the idea. Morganna LaFey, Founder of the Dark Arts and one of his apprentices.

She had been a brilliant mind; however, she had allowed the dark arts to rule her and poison her into and evil and vile witch. She had forgotten the first rule when using magic respect every spell you know.

She had also forgotten that when using magic you had to give up something. That law had now been forgotten for centuries but it was still remembered by some of the Darker families as the Law of Equal Exchange.

After shedding a tear from that memory, Merlin spoke softly but powerfully.

"Everyone the time has come for us to return to the outside world. There are a couple things you need to know. First off all of you will be coming with me and given as a present to a person who needs you to be his confidant, teacher and to be there to listen to his worries, struggles and pains. Second, please remember that all of you are going to start to teach so be on your best behavior. Third and final, Tell no one about me or my titles that is an order the world isn't ready to know that I am still alive and have been watching them.

They will have to atone for what they have done not only to the magical realm but also the mortal, aka muggle, realm. You have all been great companions all these years thank you. We will see each other one day soon.

Now I have a letter to compose and start packing each of you in your respective silk/basilisk hides bags to protect you from damage."

All of the portraits cheered even those who were dark because they knew that they would once again be able to teach people everything they knew. Plus, they would see how much the world had changed since their mortal bodies had died.

Merlin scribbled out a letter to the proud new owner of the portraits knowing that he must keep his name a secret he used a name that he hadn't used in millenniums. Angelou Aurelianus would be sending a letter to his heir of magic and wealth.

With a wave of his staff, each of the portraits was polished and encased in their individual traveling bags and then shrunk. Each of the bags had the name of the person in the portrait date of birth and death.

Once al l the portraits had been packed. He began to back up all the manuscripts he had written.

He put on his cloak and took a deep breath.

Pushing against the once solid boulder he moved it out of the way. He took a breath and could taste the crispest, cleanest and cool evening air. Tears began to roll down his face. Oh how the stars had changed since he last saw them.

He could feel that the Earth too had changes since he last stood on her majestic grounds. He knew that it would take at least two months to full get updated on the Muggle history.

Going back in and retrieving the box of portraits, letter and his box of manuscripts he stepped outside.

With a stomp of his staff he converted his once imprisonment into a beautiful and majestic manor where he would live hidden under enchantments and wiccan magic away from the peering eyes of the world.

Merlin began to enchant his manor and use earth magic to protect it from everything. Fire, water, air and muggle damage so that none of his work would perish if anything ever got close.

He then enchanted a 9 acre to be surrounded by a fence and appear to any muggle or magical person as if it was a haunted, wild creature and displeasing forest.

So that none of them would ever dare go near here.

From under his robe he pulled a whistle made of moonstone. He blew into it and waited.

25 minutes later the four of the most beautiful phoenixes arrived, ones that hadn't been seen since his disappearance.

A fire phoenix made up of flames so hot that his enemies would perish if they ever touched him; however to everyone else the flames would feel like soft and plush feathers. Legend said that he had been created from the heart of Apollo's fire.

A wind phoenix made up of wind that you would think that she was a figment of your imagination since she was so transparent unless she chose to completely show herself. Legend said that she had been created by the first wind to ever blow across the earth after its creation

A water phoenix so beautiful and the darkest blue that you would ever see, she was the guardian of the waters that surrounded the earth. Legend said that she was Poseidon's most beloved friend and advisor.

Now the last phoenix was the most beautiful of all four. He was as white as snow thought to be miss name; however, the earth phoenix was in fact named correctly. His body could be as hard as the rocks or as soft as the sand on beaches. The truth of the matter was that the earth phoenix was said to have been created from the first diamond and from the first tree to ever grow on earth.

All of these phoenixes where myths, legends even among their kind, said to never have existed or ever be truly seen by a human eye; however, here they were ready to do the will of the one who had summoned them.

"My beloved friends it is great to see you all again" said Merlin to them.

"It has been truly to long dear friend" chirped the phoenixes in unison.

"I must ask you to be someone's familiar" a saddened Merlin said.

"Merlin, you know that the request you just made is never done; unless, there are extenuating circumstances" chirped the Earth phoenix.

"Dear friends, I ask you this favor for there is a child whose power has been bound for over 15 years only allowing ¼th of his powers to be used" a tearful Merlin responded.

All four phoenixes understood what Merlin was alluding to. If the child didn't have a familiar whose power superseded him then it would cause a massive magical explosion.

"Merlin, to need all four of us could only mean one thing." Chirped the fire phoenix

"Yes dear friend, the child will have powers greater than mine which will need your help and guidance to use. He doesn't know it yet but on the eve of his birthday at midnight exactly. He will go through a transformation of great magnitude. I ask you that you four take him to the temple of Hecate. So, that magic herself can help him through it without injuring the child" Merlin sobbed.

"We will do as you requested Emrys; however, you know the consequences of that child being bonded to us" chirped suddenly the water phoenix.

"Yes, yes I understand and know the consequences; but, immortality is a price he must pay to truly grasp his true magical strength and help this world" a heart broken Merlin responded.

Merlin knew what he was asking the four and the trials the child would have to go through. For he, himself, was bonded to an Imperial Dragon who had been created within the heart of the first volcano and was as big as the biggest mountain in the world. Or at least biggest mountain in his time; he remembered the anger, sadness and finally acceptance of what had happen that day so many years ago and a week before the eve of his birthday.

"I need you to go to him now as time is running short and he will need what it in these two sacks along the way. Please also gift him this moonstone whistle so that he may let you wonder the world and at a moment's notice call you forth" pleaded Merlin.

"We shall do it. We shall take the objects you are bequeathing the child. We will also be taking the staff you have hidden around your next. Yes, Ambrosius, we know of it and who made it. Give us the Staff of Gaia. The Staff of Draconian is enough for you, plus you are already bonded to it and you know the rules one bonding per person to a staff" chirped the wind phoenix.

Merlin was shocked beyond belief; how had they known about the Staff of Gaia. No one but the creator of the staff had known about its location or its name.

He knew never to question the avians in front of him. So he lifted the chain on which the staff was hung on. He put the chain around the neck of the earth phoenix.

Another two grabbed a box a piece and each with their respective elements they flashed towards who would be their companion for the rest of eternity and beyond.

**June 26****th****, 1996  
01:00 am  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
Surrey, England**

Harry felt such pain that could only be describe as if he was burning and dying from the inside out. Since the end of term at Hogwarts, Harry had no slept one hour.

He felt as if didn't deserve anything for being the cause of his pseudo father's death. Sirius could never be his father but he could take on the role left by the death of his beloved father and mother.

Harry anguished over the death. Why didn't he listen to Hermione when she warned it that it may be a trap or to talk to one of the Professors that they could trust such as McGonagall or Flitwick.

Maybe the world would be better off with him dead; however, he knew that wasn't true. For if he died Voldemort won and that would mean great suffering for the wizardry world and the muggle world.

He felt like he was going to burst he needed someone to talk too. None of his supposed friends where answering the letter, no one was talking and that was what Harry needed to talk his anguish out, his anger, his depression, he needed someone to tell him that everything would be ok.

To say to him, that everything would work out. Oh how he wished his mom was here so he could listen to her voice comfort him. Why couldn't he have on normal family, one that cared for him and helped him through the life of a teenager.

Harry always would listen in the corridors and hear his friends and classmates whine and complain about their parents but none of them understood, except Neville Longbottom, what it was not to have parents going to sleep at night feeling all alone because your true family is dead or in Neville's case didn't remember him.

Pull out of his brooding, Harry felt as if something huge was coming, something powerful. It was headed his wait. Harry felt that it wasn't evil but that something was about to change his life.

Within minutes 5 of the most beautiful creatures appeared before him. Two of them where carrying large crates, one of them had a necklace around their necks and one of them was carrying what looked like to be a letter; however, what was so weird was that with them came their mortal enemy.

A basilisk in his room, just staring at him.

Harry first spoke to the basilisk.

_: Hello, may I ask who and what you are doing here?: asked Harry_

_: My name is Amadeus , I am the Basilisk King my lord. These flying rats abducted me while I was resting in my cave. My lord I am over 9 million years old and never once have I actually seen a human.: answered Amadeus_

_:Lord? 9 million years old?: asked Harry_

_: Yes, Lord you will receive further information once you read the letter that was given to that rat there.: _Amadeus pointed towards the brown phoenix.

_:Your highness may I ask. How are you still alive I thought basilisks could only live a couple centuries to one millennium never more.: _exacerbated Harry. Shocked that there was a creature so old and so nice; he had always had the misconception that Basilisks in general were evil creatures that were mean and ruthless.

_:You may call me Amadeus, Harold. No need for such titles between us two. I am immortal in a sense Harold. When I was born I wasn't born like all other basilisks. I was born from an egg created by two basilisks who were about to die. Upon their death my egg was left with nothing to keep it warm so the wife of the red rat took it and sat on it and hatched me._

_It was a miracle for as you know we basilicas are mortal enemies of the Phoenician avians; however, the red ones wife was a kind person and didn't like a child, enemy or not, to die for being "special". I am the only one of my kind as are those four with me. _

_We normally never appear to humans; but, you are special Harold. Magic has heard your anguish and wishes to comfort you my dear child. She has told us that we are to become your familiars, your friends, your confidants and on top of all your guides._

_She knows that you have had a rough life Harold. But, she also knows that no matter how dark the situation gets your soul and heart remain as white and black as ever. You will understand what I mean later on Harold for now I must rest.: _

After explaining himself, Amadeus shut his eyes and went to sleep. Without, fear he turned towards the avians and saw that the one with the letter was holding it out towards him.

Harry took the letter and began to read:

_**Dear Harold, **_

_** I know that you must be afraid and confused with what is happening tonight. Don't fear my child for you are this worlds light in the dark, its shadow in the light. Their will be many revelations along the way but don't fear them embrace them. I know that you miss your godfather but his death is meant to be a catalyst for you. **_

_** I know that you feel as if you are alone, with no one to guide you so I have sent you a couple of friends to keep you company and help you along the way.**_

_** Make sure to pack and go to Gringotts. Take the key that has accompanied this letter and show it to the teller they will take you on the next leg of your journey. But, before you leave you must remain in the house till the 1**__**st**__** of August. Take time and open the crate marked with a large P. **_

_** In there you will receive an enormous gift from me and another person. I beg of you do not go looking for the other one and don't ask about him. In due time you will know everything, I need you to be patient and just enjoy my gift.**_

_** Through time my name has been forgotten and I hope that one day you will bring it back. I was once worshipped and asked for help. Now I remain stagnant waiting for someone to call upon me and just talk. These years alone have given me much to do; but I am lonely. I have many names like, Hecate, Isis, and Cerridwen. Please use any of them. But I am more inclined to Gaia. **_

_** Yes, Harold, I am magic but not just yours I am the whole world and I watch all of my children at all times. You have given me much to cry and worry about. I was saddened when you were orphaned and left with your relative. **_

_** I had hoped that you would be taken care of but I was mistaken. So now I gift you these five family members, yes Harold family. They will protect and serve you. They will help you in any way. Please give the Phoenicians' names they deserve them.**_

_** Take care my childe, I will be watching over you as is your mother.**_

_**Sincerely and Lovingly, **_

_**Mother Earth  
Gaia**_

Harry was shocked; he had always thought there was more to magic then wand waving or saying words. He had felt as if magic was a personified thing that actually was real. The letter had brought tears to his eyes for the first time since his mother's death he felt as if someone out their loved him.

He was jubilant that someone had given him another friend. He remembered the first time that Hagrid had given him his friend Hedwig. For the first 3 nights he couldn't stop just staring at her and talking to her about everything that had happened to him.

It was her he always went to first when he needed advice and someone to just listen. But at times he felt as if he was bogging her down too much. And now he had 5 more friends to talk to and get advice from. He just hoped that they weren't as big on discipline as Hedwig was. Every time he did something that she didn't approve on he would get a clawing on his shoulder or a bite on his ear.

He turned from his desk and looked at the basilisk who was still resting and then towards the phoenix. The one with the crate marked P, came forward and spoke.

_Hello Harrison, we are here for you but first you will need to open this crate. There are some things you need to see before all four of us can get our names and tell our stories as Amadeus told his._

Harry looked at the phoenix as said "Ok".

Harry took the crate and within minutes the top came off as if waiting for his touch just to open. When Harry looked inside there seemed to be hundreds upon hundreds of silk bags.

He felt compelled to pull out the first two bags and reseal the crate for later. He set one of the bags on the bed and the other one was leaned against the wall on his desk. He opened the one that was on the desk.

When he finally looked at what was in the bag, he began to cry. Tears just welled down his face as he saw that what was within the bag was a portrait. A portrait of his beautiful red haired mother, there was a note stuck to the frame that said "To activate just touch with your wand and it shall come to life".

With a swift turn he went under the bed, opened the loose floor board and took out his holly wand. Upon seeing the wand the phoenixes gave a surprised chirp as if they didn't know that his wand contained the feather of a phoenix.

He went back to his chair and with his had shaking he touched the insignia on the frame. As if watching a video in slow motion the eyes in the portrait opened. His mother looked around as if she had just woken up from a beautiful sleep. When her eyes came upon him, her face looked as if she was in shock.

"Haaarrry, is is that you?" the portrait asked

"Hi mum, it has been awhile hasn't it?" Harry cried out.

"Oh my dear child, it has been too long. How old are you now?" Lily said

"I am about to be 16, mum" he responded

"Sixteen year. Oh dear Merlin. I have been dead sixteen years. Harry, you look so thin and pale. What is wrong with you?" Lily moaned

"Oh mum I have so much to tell you." Harry told her

"Wait, before you begin. Awaken the portrait that's on the bed. There is someone else who deserves to hear your life too." Lily said with great urgency.

Heeding his mum's words, he went to the bed and took the bag and propped it up next to his mum. Slowly undoing the bags ties and taking the portrait out of the bag. It looked as if he was looking into a mirror that showed his future self however the name plate on the portrait read "James Ambrosius Potter".

It was his father's portrait. His heart started to pound against his chest, his hands began to shake, sweat and tears began to well up on him. He took his wand and touched the portraits insignia.

Just like his mums portrait, the figure opened his eyes and looked around. Once his eyes caught the person in front of him, he thought that he was in front of a mirror; however, upon closer look he saw the eyes. Those eyes which he had laid next to, the eyes which his little angel had inherited from his wife and he had not seen in awhile.

"Harry, is that you my angel?" James whispered

"Yes dad it's me. Oh dear Merlin, how I have waited for this day, when I would see both of you. All I had was my moving pictures that Hagrid gave me; but, here you both are in front of me talking. Oh your voices sound just like I remember them." Harry cried out.

Both Lily and James looked at Harry and then at each other. Wondering how Harry could remember their voices. He had been but a small baby when they were attacked.

"Harry, why don't you begin telling us about your life, please." Lily told Harry.

Harry began to cry and started with the evening of their deaths and how Professor Dumbledore had left him with the Dursley's. He told them about the ten years with the Dursley's and what had happened with his letter to Hogwarts; how, Rubeus Hagrid came to get him on the house in the middle of the ocean.

He told them all about his first 5 years at Hogwarts. Then he began to explain what had happened to Sirius. Both Lily and James by that time were shocked, saddened and in tears. When, Harry finally finished 2 hours later he just kept sobbing. Lily began to get angry.

"How dare that sadistic, jealous ridden squib do that to my son" Lily cried into James' shoulder.

Harry looked up as fast as lightening and asked "Squib"?

"Yes Harry. Petunia is a squib. While at Hogwarts in my 6th year I did a potion that would be self updating and show my family from 15 drops of blood on a tapestry just like all the other Purebloods. I found out that my many times great grandfather was a wizard. However, I couldn't get any further in my research because that where it stopped. Seems that there is a block on our family blood from ever going any further than Alfred Evans; no one but me knows where the tapestry is or what is on it.

There are many people on there Harry. Many of them Purebloods who do not know that we are related to them and by default part of their families. Harry, there is something I need you to get away from my sister.

There is a necklace that has been passed down through the family since Alfred's death. It's a key and giant pendant of the Tree of Life with a Dragon and Phoenix flying around it. It is the only thing that can be used to verify the claims that I have just told you.

After you get that necklace put it on and don't allow anyone in the wizardry world to see it. Until you get to Hogwarts, at which point all of us including the rest of the portraits will confront someone with the truth until then my little angel, you need to begin a journey this summer that will test you and show you things about both the Evans and Potter families that haven't been know for millenniums.

Now Harry there are four other people you need to speak too before this night is over, so your father and I will go to sleep and we will awaken in the morning to talk to you some more." Lily finished.

Harry was stunned from the revelation that he was in truth not a half blood but a Pureblood. Listening to his mother, he gave both his mom and dad's portraits a kiss allowed them to sleep.

He went back to the crate and allowed his magic to lead him to the next four portraits that he was meant to talk too.

After finding all four portraits he resealed the crate and propped them up under the window against the floor. He sat down in front of them in a meditative stance.

After uncovering all four of them, he was amazed. In front of him was the only know portraits of four of the most historical figures. After awakening them all he waited for them to finish waking up.

Even after they had finished waking up Harry just remained staring for about 5 minutes until one of the portraits cleared their throat.

"Well child are you going to keep staring at us or are you going to say hello and introduce yourself" said an elderly Salazar Slytherin.

"Ummmm Ummmm hello, my name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet all of you." Harry mumbled.

"Dear boy, you need to speak up. We are old if you haven't noticed by now" laughed the elderly Godric Gryffindor

"Sorry Sir, it just so shocking to actually see a portrait of all four of you. The rumors and legends say that you had a fight with Lord Slytherin, Sir." Harry said bravely

"Oh bloody hell, not that rumor again. I was a small spat and it was blown out of proportion. We were having a fight about his blasted familiar. That blasted serpent was attacking the dragon guarding the castle. It was a small disagreement which a week later we settled and shook hand" Said Lord Gryffindor.

"These two are always fighting. The time before that it was about who was a better swordsman or about who made the better potions or the time they argued about who got the better office" Said a Sagely Lady Hufflepuff.

"Oh and the one time both of them blew up the library because they thought that they were responsible for deciding which books where going to be put in the new restricted section and which were appropriate for the younger apprentices" said Lady Ravenclaw.

"You must understand Harry. All of our fights were about small unimportant things. The one important thing that did make me leave for about 9 months was when I tried to get the other three to agree with me that the muggleborns shouldn't be taken into the school so soon. I wanted them to first be educated about the culture, mannerisms and traditions of the Purebloods so that they knew all the loop holes and rules of the world that is run by idiots" Lord Slytherin added.

"Now Harry, I don't know how much you know about your father's family but I think that I should tell you that you are the heirs to both Rowena and I through your father. As you can tell by my hair, it never seems to lie down not even at my old age of 315. Seems to me that one of our ancestors was cursed to always have hair that never lay down" said a laughing Lord Gryffindor.

"Yes Harry it was a secret that Godric and I married it was easier back then and now that no one know that we were married. For it would cause major damage to not only our family but to Hogwarts. Within Hogwarts there is a Secret Chamber that is known as the Founder Study. Only the heir of the four of us will be able to enter. It is where the true headmaster has his office. The office that your headmaster and many before him after are death is actually the study of the Deputy. That office was the Deputy's because the deputy had to be accessible to everyone in the school. They are the ones who control mostly the day to day things of the castle so the headmaster/headmistress may run the political and keep the wards up" explained Grandmother Rowena.

"Now comes the weird part Harrison" said a secretive Slytherin

"Your eyes are those that can only run in my family, Harrison. The green eyes are darker than most and seem to always be a warning sign to those that know to read us when we are getting angry. That is very strange because not only you but your mother also have the eyes. Harrison, you wouldn't happen to be able to speak with serpents would you" asked a suspicious Slytherin

"How… How did you know that I am a parselmouth Lord Slytherin" a surprised Harry asked.

"Harrison, my gift of talking to reptilian creatures cannot be passed it must be inherited by blood. There are many gifts out there that say to be "true parselmouths" but to be a true one you must be able to speak to dragons after your 16th birthday which I believe yours is coming up" explained a smiling Slytherin

"But.. But.. But that would mean that you and I are related sir" said a puzzled Harry.

"Yes Harrison, we are related. It's the only way that you could have eyes that shade or be able to speak to snakes now. But what is so puzzling is your height. The two founders and I, with the exception of Helga, by your age were about 6 feet 5 inches. My next question is, have you ever been hurt to the point that the next day you are healed" asked a worried Salazar.

"Why yes, how did you figure that out Sir" asked an astonished Harry

"Have you ever wondered why I am so short Harry" asked a jubilant Helga Hufflepuff

"No never even seen a portrait or picture of you Madame" said a bewildered Harry.

"Well Harry, my stature corresponds to the treatment of myself by a distant relative after my family was killed by a dark wizard. I was confined to a small space to sleep and live in after I had done all the chores around the manor. A manor that which I owned by right of blood. While being made by my supposed family to cook, clean and take care of the lands; I was also beaten to the point where bones were broken. After a while I developed a power of healing which would heal me completely no matter what. Later on in life I found out that it would also allow me to leave for an undefined amount of time. Harry, out of all four of us, I am the only one still alive with an active portrait. I am in communication with my real self and I think that you are my heir. Meaning that you are the Lord of Hogwarts" explained a tearful Helga.

Harry was shocked by what was just revealed. One of the founders still alive; how could that be. He knew that with magic anything is possible but true immortality even he knew was a myth in the wizardry world. He stared at Helga.

Helga asked Harry a question that had been asked to him once before.

"Harry would you like to come live with me in my manor. You will be able to do magic and learn so much from me"

A shocked Harry didn't know what to say. For so long he had wanted to leave this place where he felt unloved. Here one of his ancestors was asking him with a loving look in her eyes if he would want to live with her.

Without much thinking he said "Yes, I would love to live with you Grandmother Helga"

Helga was ecstatic finally she would have someone to take care of and teach. She would be able to heal this poor boy so that his stature was fixed and wasn't stuck like hers.

"Harry make sure you pack everything in your room and leave nothing here. Go to Gringotts and I will meet you there" said Grandmother Helga before leaving her portrait to tell the real one what had been found out and to tell her to pick up Harry at Gringotts

A chuckling Godric said to Harry, "Hurry up childe, Helga has always been an inpatient woman." With a deep laugh he then went on to explain, "She just loves to care for people and to teach them and help them heal. You my dear grandson will need lots of healing which Helga will take care of."

Without being told anything else, he went and woke his parents portraits and explained what was going on. They too were shocked to find out that they had married the heir of the other two founders. Both James and Lily told Harry to leave all the clothes that used to belong to his cousin and to leave a letter to Petunia telling her that he was gone for good.

A cheerful Harry began to pack everything and then stopped. He wanted to name his friends before he left.

He turned towards the phoenixes and told them something that shocked even them.

He turned to the one who looked like fire and told him "You, I will name Ignis Apollo meaning Apollo's Flame." The phoenix looked startled how the child had known his real name.

He turned to the one that was brown and smelt of the earth, "You, I, will name Terra Filius meaning Earth's Son."

He turned to the one that smelled of the sea and ocean, "You, I shall name Aquarius meaning Goddess of Water"

Then he turned to the one that he found to be as amazing as the others "You, I shall name Gaia. For you seem to be created from the wind of Gaia."

The Phoenician birds were amazed. Each of them had been amazed how this child had been able to guess their names and even going to naming them after one of their beloved gods like Apollo and Gaia.

After being satisfied that they had loved their names, Harry turned towards Amadeus.

_:Amadeus, wake up, we are leaving.: _ Harry said loudly.

The basilisk without even a blink began to shrink to the size of a garden snake so that it would be easier for Harry to take him around.

Terra flew over to Harry and shocked him to the core.

~_**Harry, take what is around my neck and think return to original size.~**_

A shocked Harry did as his friend had told him and took what looked like a pendant of a wand off of his neck and thought towards it to return to its original size.

He started to push some of his magic towards it and it began to glow. With a sudden wind the pendant began to grow and stopped glowing. Once, Harry to could see once again he saw the most beautiful thing there, calling to him.

Then all six of his friends gave him something. Hedwig and the phoenixes gave him a feather from their tails and Amadeus gave him a scale from his crest.

Without thinking, Harry picked up what his friends had given them, taken out his wand, made a small incision on his hand and taken a hold of what he believed to be a staff.

As if forced by a powerful being Harry placed his wand, the feather, the scale and staff in the same hand and said in a loud and commanding voice

"_**COMBINUS TOTALUS"**_

A strong glow began to come from the staff and wand. The glowing began to get stronger, he could feel the blood coming from the incision move towards the staff and close the opening. The feathers and scale started to get sucked into the staff.

Finally his wand started to glow and move around the staff. Faster and faster it went until both the staff and wand were united for all eternity.

Then the glowing on the staff became stronger and Harry could feel as if the staff was conducting a spell on him. He began to feel a warm feeling over power him.

He began to glow and as if the staff was healing him. The phoenix began to sing and Hedwig joined them. All of a sudden Hedwig also began to glow a strong white glow.

She began to grow bigger and bigger as if being transformed into something new. As if she was being gifted something only heard of in myths and legends. She then too began to sing as if she was a phoenix. Her song was the strongest of them all.

All of his familiars also began to glow and he felt as if a connection between them had opened miraculously. He could feel all four phoenix and Hedwig.

Amadeus glowed and he bite Harry; however, the bite was one that didn't feel as if poison was coming from his fangs, but blood. Harry began to feel as if Amadeus was part of him. A connection between all six and his magic started to grow. Unknowingly, Harry began to push magic towards the staff and his new familiars.

This magic changed each of them into something else. Giving the phoenixes a more solid and glowing body. The four began to grow and change in colors. Their colors darkened a little.

Amadeus felt himself grow once more to the original size and then all of a sudden he felt a second sac of poison appear in his mouth and connect to his fangs.

The portraits also received an additional gift. Unsuspectingly, Harry began to feed Hogwarts who was miles away some of his magic.

Hogwarts began to change also. Her wards got stronger, the dark creatures of the forest began to feel the enforcement of rules that had long since vanished.

The stones in Hogwarts when from a dark grey color to a more light grey with the occasional black stones and unused corridors came back to life and were completely cleaned.

Some of the portraits that had been losing their enchantments began to regain their strengths and become anew. Unknowingly, a hidden phoenix statue reappeared after centuries of it being hidden. The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall seemed to twinkle with extra stars that night.

The sorting hat and all of the Headmaster portraits felt the change in Hogwarts. They felt the magic strengthen their oaths to Hogwarts and its Headmaster.

The sorting hat felt the spells of its creation reenergize and grow stronger. He started to lose much of his worn look and looked as if he had just been bought.

A powerful flame within Hogwarts awoke, helping charge and heal the castle of centuries of dirt, grim and spell damage. A classroom deep within the dungeons reappeared and was fully stocked.

In the morning many of the professors and the headmaster would be amazed how much Hogwarts had changed. They would also find out that Hogwarts personified person had finally awaken after centuries of sleep.

Back on Privet Drive, Harry and his familiars were starting to slowly stop glowing.

When the bonding was finally complete, Harry's bone structure had been fixed; however, the malnutrition would take weeks and lots of potions to fix.

Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 in the morning, he wasn't even on bit tired. He finished packing and asked Ignis to flash him over to Diagon Alley.

After assuring himself that everything was packed and that he had sent Hedwig downstairs to flash the trunk up to the room. He grabbed onto the tail of Ignis and made sure that Amadeus was secured around his neck.

Ignis wish a windy storm of fire flashed Harry and Amadeus while the other phoenixes flashed the trunk, the crates and assured that the letter had remained on the desk.

**Diagon Alley  
London, England  
6:30 am**

Diagon Alley seemed to be empty seemed that wizards and witches didn't like to get up early or didn't know the old saying that the early bird gets the worm. Harry began to walk towards Gringotts, as he reached the steps he saw that it was open.

As he walked up to the teller he handed him the key that had come with the letter. When the teller looked at the key and then down at him, he summoned a messenger and told him he had to wait to see a Bank Manager.

Harry moved to the side and sat in the waiting area to the left of the tellers podium. After what seemed like an eternity, a distinguished looking goblin was heading towards him.

"Mr. Potter, if you would follow me please" the goblin stated and started to walk away. Harry started to walk and in 2 seconds caught up with the goblin.

The goblin went around the desk and pulled out a bowel from behind it on one of the selves. "Mr. Potter I need a drop of blood to verify that you are who you say you are and to start profiling what vaults you have within our bank."

Harry did as asked and pricked himself with the dagger the goblin had handed to him. There was a whirling of the blood within the bowel; the goblin added what looked to Harry like a potion.

Found an unused parchment and poured the mixture on top of it and waited for the results of the test. As Harry waited for the results he looked at the name plate on the goblins desk.

*Shroogugah  
*Account Manager  
*Ritual Master, Vault Keeper and Financial Advisor

Harry was amazed that such a decorated goblin would be helping him. He was just Harry. There was no need to go with such an extravagant Account Manager.

"Mr. Potter, you are here because I am your personal Account Manager. I have been with the Potter's since their name changed at the turn of the 1st century." Shroogugah explained as if reading Harry's mind

Harry was shocked for the first time in his life someone was actually telling him about his father's family. Harry had always yearned to hear about his mum and dad; but, no one really talked about their families until now.

"Ok, let's take a look and see what has appeared on the parchment" said Shroogugah. "Interesting seems Mr. Potter that there are certain requirements that need to be fulfilled before you are allowed to see this parchment. As I am dictated by the family rules I can only tell you of 7 of the families on this parchment."

"First, we have the Potter Family. The Potter family as you heard before changed their names at the turn of the 1st century for reasons that you will learn later. You have multiple investments, 3 manors, 1 castle and a cottage which was destroyed. You have over 9 billion galleons of which you are only allowed to use 4 billion because of the family rules."

Harry was shocked 9 billion galleons, he must be very wealth. He thanked Merlin and who ever watched over him that he would never need or struggle for money again.

Harry was drawn out of his haze as Shroogugah started once again.

"Second, we have the Hufflepuff Family. From them you receive 25 percent ownership of Hogwarts. The secret Green Houses that are hidden at the school. The forbidden forest in now under your domain; since you are not the remaining Hufflepuff, your many time great grandmother will remain in control of the family and keep the day to day family business going. She will teach you what you need to know to run the Hufflepuff family. Monetary, we have no idea how much is in the vault as there has never been an audit done on that vault" finished Shroogugah

Harry was speechless to say the least. What Grandmum Helga's portrait has said was true. Her true self was still out there and he would be seeing her once all the business in here is finished.

Shroogugah began once again with the third family.

"What is interesting about the third family is that no one has been able to prove the blood lineage to take over the vaults." Harry was astounded who could it be.

"Third, we have the Slytherin Family. The Slytherin family has been around since the beginning of magic. They are one of the truest purebloods you will ever find. From them you receive;

25 percent ownership of Hogwarts

2 manors

1 in Scotland

1 in Norfolk near the Fen

4 vaults here in Gringotts

1 monetary suspected to be worth 1 million galleons

1 portrait vault where the Slytherin family portraits are

1 heirloom vault where the family head ring will be summoned from for you to begin wearing as of today.

1 vault with many draconian and serpent creature eggs that have been in stasis since the Founders unfortunate death.

You will also receive Lord Slytherin's personal journals and eye glasses. At the remaining years of his life, Salazar learned that his family had a gift with their eyes which will be explained to you in the journals."

Harry asked his manager a question "Why is the Slytherin vault so poor in money"

"May I call you Harold" Shroogugah asked

Harry nodded in affirmation towards Shroogugah, allowing him a great honor of calling him by his given name. "Harold, the Slytherin family where the investing party mostly at the creation of Hogwarts and many of the pureblood families haven't been paying their tithe to the Slytherin Family as required by their family laws. Also, somewhere in the 15th century they changed their names and took out almost all of the money except 1 million galleons. We, goblins have no way of knowing what the change was too or who did the change. But, from what I have read you will find out in due time Lord Harold" his manager explained.

Harry got an epiphany at what had happen but first he would need to verify it with the only person who could.

"Shall I continue?" peered his slowly becoming friend Shroogugah.

"Pleased do my friend continue and I shall ask questions if I have any that need answering" answered a slowly understanding Harry

"Well continuing on the Fourth family is the Ravenclaw. From the Ravenclaw family you receive:

The hidden Alexandria Library which was relocated to the Ravenclaw family fortress before the building sunk in Egypt.

1 Family Fortress in the Mountain Ranges of Scotland

2 Vaults

1 monetary vault with over 90 million galleons and family heirlooms; where the family ring is stored and shall be summoned to my office for you to being wearing today.

1 Weapons vault. Which include all the suits of armor meant to protect the fortress and all of the weapons that have been made for the Ravenclaw family by the goblins

The fortress is equipped with state of the art wards. You are the employer of over 900 goblins, 2 thousand house elves and 9 million fairies. They have maintain the residence since the Death of Lady Ravenclaw.

You will need to resign the family contract so that the goblins and their families may keep working for you and maintain the fortress and the library; plus the entire art, jewels and family cutlery.

The Ravenclaw family is only one of two families who still uphold the ancient contracts between them and us.

I am honored to be your manager Lord Harold" a shocked and happy Shroogugah finished.

Harry was shocked at the revelation. His family actually had a contract with the goblins for them to protect his family history and their items. Harry was so bloody proud to call himself a Ravenclaw. His family actually treated the goblins with respect they earned and deserve.

Shroogugah allowed Harry to finish his ponderings before beginning again.

Once Harry's ponderings had finished. He began to draw up his own plans for what needed to be done. Harry knew that he was going to need a teacher to teach him how to be a proper pureblood in the social and society circles..

There was many things that he would need to discuss with Grandmum Helga and Shroogugah once all this inheritance thing was completed today. Harry looked up and told his new friend to continue.

"Fifth, we have the LeFey fortune which in later centuries became the Flamel fortune. They left you everything Harold. They once told us goblins that they felt honored that you had risked your life to save their beloved stone; however, they told us that it was too much. There was no reason why you would need to risk yourself. So they said that they would rather destroy the stone and finish the rest of their lives out. They finished everything they wanted to and left you everything. They finally died 2 years after the stones destruction. Harold, they loved you as if you were their grandchild. They had hoped that they would be able to talk to you before they went to the next adventure but it was not possible. So they left you a letter and their entire estate which is:

2 billion galleons

5 houses:

1 manor in Ireland

1 castle in Paris

1 cottage in the Artic

2 vineyards in Italy

The library in the manor of Ireland as well as the ones from other estates will be sent to your current residence which right now will be Ravenclaw Fortress. All portraits will be sent there as well as all the other portraits of the other estates."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.


	4. Revelations Part 2 and Return to Petunia

_**Chapter 4 – Summer of Revelations: Part 2 and the Return to #4 Privet Drive**_

**Diagon Alley  
London, England  
8:30 am**

The library in the manor of Ireland as well as the ones from other estates will be sent to your current residence which right now will be Ravenclaw Fortress. All portraits will be sent there as well as all the other portraits of the other estates."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Shroogugah turned and said "Enter"

A goblin entered and told him that there was an elderly witch who was looking for Mr. Potter. Shroogugah turned towards Harry and asked if he was waiting for someone.

Harry then remembered that he was waiting for his Grandmum Helga. He turned towards his friend and account manager and told him that he was waiting for an important person.

Shroogugah turned towards the messenger goblin and told him to bring the visitor up to his office. As the goblin hurried to get the guest, Harry turned towards Shroogugah and asked if there was any tea or anything to drink.

Shroogugah then summoned a house elf and asked it to bring them up some tea and some sandwiches. 2 minutes later, a tray with tea and sandwiches; Harry wanted to wait for his Grandmum Helga to come in before he served himself.

If anything had come from living with the Dursley's it was that one must wait for company to arrive before serving oneself.

Within minutes, Harry began to feel this power walking towards him; he saw that Shroogugah also could feel it. It felt so earthy and motherly. Like if you were so sad and these big strong arms brought you into a hug and allowed you to cry into her bosom. As if all the worries and troubles would just go away once she knew.

There was a knock once more upon the door. Harry was nervous and anxious. He had never had anyone who truly cared for him except for his godfather. Oh Sirius, such a lost soul and troubled man.

Harry knew that after the death of his parents and his imprisonment in Azkaban that Sirius had lost much of his sanity; but, Harry thought that he could fix him. Which turned out that could never happen. Sirius was stuck in the past and didn't want to face the loneliness of the future. James, Sirius' friend and brother, was gone and Remus, poor poor Remus, couldn't handle the transformations, they were getting harder and harder.

Harry was torn from his ponderings when he felt the doors begin to open.

There behind the messenger goblin was a short and portly older witch. She reminded Harry of his Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout; however, the lady in front of him had hair completely white, taller by a couple of feet, thinner and had this aura of power as if she could strike you down with a flick of her wand.

Harry's looked into her eyes and could see that she was excited and as nervous to meet him as he was to meet her. Harry couldn't hold it any longer he ran and hugged the elder witch and just started to cry.

"There, there Harrison. There is no need to worry or be scared. I am here for you. If only I had known sooner I would have gotten you and raised you myself" the elder witch said as she soothed Harry by rubbing his back.

"My child you have much to learn about your families and many more that are yet to be revealed to you. Oh if only Rowena was here, she was always the one who a more educated and read person. I am more of a go with it gal; but most of all I am a very in the shadows type of person. I never liked the whole celebrity thing me and the other three got after Hogwarts was done" she commented as she moved Harry towards his chair.

She began to pour some tea and motioned for Harry to start sipping it. She waited until Harry was more composed and could listen to what she had to say.

"First let us conclude your business here and then we need to go to Hufflepuff Manor and pack up. So that we can move into Ravenclaw Fortress, there we will have everything at our disposal. Knowledge and there you will be able to set up your office/study. A place where you can run the families with great care, patience and be able to do anything you need" mentioned his Grandmum Helga

Harry took the handkerchief that she was holding out to him and wiped the tears away. He looked up at Shroogugah and told him to continue with the inheritance portion of the visit.

Shroogugah was still stunned that here in front of him was someone that had long since been considered dead. He shook himself from the shock and looked at the list and continued.

"Sixth, we have the Gryffindor family. From this family you receive everything. With this final family you receive complete and utter control of Hogwarts and its Grounds. Now there is a difference if you only had control of Hogwarts that would mean that you could only say what went on inside the castle. However, since the land and grounds upon which Hogwarts was constructed originally belonged to the Gryffindor family you are now in control of the Mountains, the lake, the forest, and the town. The assets you are receiving from this family are:

90 million galleons. As the vaults also maintain the grounds and town

4 houses-

1 manor in Godrics Hallow

1 cottage which has been restored

1 fortress in Ireland

1 royal castle, given as reward for helping the then Royal Family during the invasion of Britannia" Shroogugah finished with that and then took out a large jewel encrusted box.

"I need you to poke your finger and allow 10 drops of blood to hit the box so that it can summon your family rings that are yours as of today" the account manager requested.

Harry did as his new friend requested of him and used the dagger that his grandmum was handing him. He poked himself and allowed the 10 drops of blood to hit the box.

After that was done his grandmum took his finger and healed the cut with a wave of her wand. Harry turned and watched as the box glowed, a very bright light.

It seemed to go for about 2 minutes, when it slowly started to diminish until it had no glow what so ever. Harry was then handed the box and ask to take each ring out one at a time.

The first ring that attracted Harry's attention was a silver ring with a beautiful topaz gem. On it he could see what to him appeared to be a badger.

Harry then looked towards his grandmum and saw that on her right middle finger there was a ring exactly the same but it was more feminine. He looked at her for an explanation.

Helga looked at the ring and then at hers and explained. "That ring belonged to my father and his fathers and so on and so on. There hasn't been a male heir to my family since the death of my father. The ring I wear Harrison is what is called the Matriarch Regnant Ring. It can only be worn by the oldest female by blood. Marriage has no say in our family, my child."

"Now trust the ring and close your eyes and feel where it wants you to put it" She told him.

Harry did as she said and let the ring guide him to where it wanted to rest for the rest of his remaining life. He began to feel that the ring wanted to be exactly on the same finger as it was on his grandmum's hand.

So he put it on his right middle finger. Helga watched and smiled she knew that there was going to be a lot to explain to Harrison about what the placement of the ring meant within the family.

Harry then began to feel a pull from a ring made of white gold and had a dark emerald stone with what appeared to be a snake. He turned to Helga and asked her if she knew whose ring this was. She explained that the snake on the ring was a Naga and that it belonged to Salazar, who was the last to wear the signet ring.

Harry was shocked when he was doing research on Basilisks and Dragons during his fourth year he had come upon the Naga. The ruling reptile which no one had seen in years, it was said in legend that they could morph and change shapes.

Harry put it on his right index finger. He felt like something had been freed.

When he looked into the box once again he felt the need to put both the Gryffindor (garnet stone with a griffon) and Potter (ruby stone with a dragon) rings on together at the same time. For some reason, both of them wanted to be set on the right ring finger. They both disappeared he knew that all he had to do was focus and which ring he wanted to be show and it would appear.

The LeFey ring (blood red gem with a fairy) was put on the left index finger while the Ravenclaw ring (sapphire gem with a raven) was put on the left middle finger; however, there was one more ring.

Harry looked at Shroogugah and raised and eyebrow and took out the ring. The ring had an opal stone with what appeared to be so black that it swallowed the light.

Harry handed the ring to his account manager and waited for information on it so that he could understand what family the ring came from. Upon seeing the ring Shroogugah called the messenger goblin and told him something in goblin tongue.

10 minutes later

The messenger goblin returned with a file in his hand and an accounting book like those that rested upon Shroogugah's desk.

Upon opening the file, Shroogugah began by saying "Lord, my deepest condolences on the death of your godfather." Harry put two and two together and figured that the last ring must have belonged to Sirius' family.

Helga got up and pulled Harry into her lap and nodded to Shroogugah to continue with the reading. He opened the file and read the will.

"I, Sirius Orion Black last living heir and Head of the Black and guardian of Harold Harrison Jameson Potter leave this as my last will and all previous wills are declared null and void hence forth.

Harry, I know that no one ever told you, your legal name so it comes down to me in this dire moment to explain. Your mother, loved her father and her father-in-law so much that she didn't want their names to go away after an attack that left them both dead.

Her father was named Harrison Ambrosius Evans and her father-in-law was named Harold Charles Alexander Potter. We all called him Uncle Harry, when the gang would stay at the Potter Manor.

When you were born she saw within you the greatness of both men. So as always she bullied your father into naming you after both of them. Oh how we would poke fun at James when Lily wasn't in hearing range. So please, honor her and let everyone use one of the two names. Harold or Harrison as it would have made your mother proud.

Now onto why I left this will.

As last living heir of the Black family, I leave my estate to my only living child through a blood bond that was created at his baptism.

Harold Harrison James Potter Black, you are now left as the head of the Potter and Black families. After centuries apart the families have finally reunited. It is up to you Harold to find out what that means.

Please forgive me for not being there but I missed James and Lily too much to be able to bear. I asked that you help Remus out and try to allow him to see you from time to time. Make sure he doesn't seclude himself in a library like when your parents died.

I leave you with your mother's favorite saying.

"For evil to win it takes good men not doing anything"

So Mote It Be

SIRIUS ORION BLACK"

Harry was amazed that his name was so different than he believed. He loved the fact that he was named after two men who his mother loved and cherished. He also smiled as Sirius told him about the bullying that she did to his father. Oh how he knew that red heads had a fiery temper.

So Shroogugah began once again to explain the seventh and final family.

"I had to wait to see if the magic would allow us to tell you the seventh and final family. The Black family was once light and then slowly became darker than night in the use of their magic. Sirius left you,

An estimated 45 trillion galleons

1 castle in Transylvania

3 manors-

1 in London

1 in Wiltshire

1 in Scotland

2 private islands.

1 off the coast of Ireland

1 in the Caribbean

An enormous library that as we speak is being transferred to Ravenclaw fortress.

You were also left with a family head cloak pendant that all the other left you two they are in the jewelry boxes here with the accounting box. Inside are also various family head jewels and accessories for different occasions."

Shroogugah allowed Harry a moment of silence so that he could recompose himself before finishing up.

"All I need you to do is sign the Headship papers and you will be one of our most prominent customers. Oh and you will also need to pick another Account Manager; because, like I said before there are many other families that you can inherit from and if you meet certain requirements you will be in a meeting with me once again." He finished

Harry by the end had composed himself and had taken the quill which signed everything in blood tying all the families which had been discussed today.

After the last Headship paper was signed Harry stood up and shook Shroogugah's hand. He then helped his grandmum Helga get up from her chair. He said goodbye to Shroogugah took the account books from his desk along with the jewelry boxes and helped his grandmum put her cloak on.

As the messenger goblin lead them back to the front of the bank, Harry was pondering what he was going to be next. Once they got to the entrance of the building he thanked the messenger goblin and turned to his grandmum.

"What next grandmum" Harry asked.

"Well I have a portkey and we will take it to Hufflepuff Manor have the elves pack everything up portraits, family grimores and the library and then you will use the Ravenclaw ring to take us to Ravenclaw Fortress." Helga answered.

"Grandmum, I would like to go get some new clothes if we have time before we journey to Hufflepuff Manor" Harry pleaded with his grandmum.

"Harrison, we should wait before getting you some clothes as you will experience some changes in magic and will grow a lot. Once I give you the nutritional potions to fix the damage that seems to have happened from the abuse" replied Helga

Harry looked at his grandmum and nodded. As they walk Harry remembered that he had to return to his residence on Privet Drive to get some things from his aunt and try to get her to tell him everything she knows.

Harry turned towards Helga and started explaining that he needed to return to Privet Drive. Harry hugged his grandmum Helga and asked that she accompany him to Privet Drive.

Helga knew that she was going to need a lot of patience and maybe a calming draught or 10. Helga knew that if she got all angry, she would start seeing red and become an angry badger.

She looked at Harry and saw that he was barely holding together. Whatever secret he knew must be big because he reminded him of her when she was revving up to through a full blown fury attack on someone who had done her wrong.

Helga told Harry that she had a special car which would take them to Number 4 Privet Drive.

As they walked towards the Portal out of Diagon Alley, Harry asked his grandmum if she could magic the portrait crate back to normal size so that he could take out his mum and dad's portrait so that they could be there when Harry confronted Petunia.

Helga gave Harry a tentative smile and said sure. She told him that he was going to have to explain how he got their portraits in the first place as none of the founders actually had portraits except for her.

After he took out both of the portraits he got the strange idea to will them onto his necklace as a charm. With a dim light both portraits shrunk and attached themselves to his necklace, along with the small pendant that looked like a wand.

What Harry didn't seem to remember was that the wand pendant was a staff that he had bonded to but his mind put behind him to be remembered later.

As he pocketed the shrunken crate, he walked towards the Portal out of Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. He walked swiftly alongside his grandmum.

Once he reached the door and walked out into the streets of London. In front of the Leaky Cauldron was a town car with a person waiting to open the door.

Once the man saw his grandmum he rushed over and opened the door for her.

"Ezekiel, this is my grandson and heir Harrison. Since, he has been found he is now in charge of the family. Remember what I told you, Ezekiel, once the male heir is found I will step down as Regnant of the Family and he will take over; however, as he needs instruction and fine toning I will remain as Head for awhile" Helga told the chauffeur.

"I understand Lady Cromwell" Ezekiel responded.

Harry gave his grandmum the look that said "You have some explaining to do."

Helga saw Harry's look and nodded as if saying that all would be answered later.

As they got into the car Harry began to ponder many things. Like what is going to happen, where this is all headed. He felt as if he was just one piece in an enormous puzzle that would slowly start to reveal itself.

Helga knew that she would have to explain to Harry one of their families biggest secret. The secret that her family had helped create another realm for the older magical brethren.

She also knew that Harry was in for the shock of his life. Helga hoped that he would take it better than she expected; but, that would have to wait.

They had begun to pull up to the house where Harry would hopefully get the answers he was looking for and she knew that Harry was in for one big revelation.

As Harry left the car and walked up towards the door, Helga took a deep breath and prepared for what was to come. For some reason she felt as if many things were going to come out that had been boiling and bubbling underneath the picture with this family.

Helga hurried to catch up with Harry once she had gotten out of the car. She wanted to make sure that she stood by his side as he asked some of the most heart wrenching and life changing questions that had boiled in his mind since he could remember.

Harry knocked.

He then proceeded to wait until his cousin opened the door.

"What do you want freak" Dudley responded upon seeing Harry.

"MUUUUUUUM! The freaks back" Dudley yelled while eyeing Harry.

Petunia hurried to the front door and looked at Harry as if she had caught the scent of something disgusting.

"What are you doing here boy. Your uncle and I thought you ran away finally" Petunia said.

"I am here for my things Aunt Petunia. You have items that belonged to me and I want them NOW!" An irate Harry told his Aunt.

Petunia began to turn a pale white color at the mention of items that belong to Harry.

"Hhhhow do you know about those item" Petunia stammered

"Let me in I have someone with me that wants to talk to you also" Harry answered.

Petunia moved from the doorway and went into the kitchen. She gave Dudley 20 pounds and told him to go with his friends to the movies and mall. She told him not to come back until an hour before his father was due home.

Dudley waddled out the door; after, getting his coat from the coat rack and using his cell to phone his friends.

Harry brought a chair out and helped his grandmum Helga into the chair. He waited until his Aunt Petunia returned from talking to Dudley. When she returned she looked as if she was about to blow from how red her face was.

"NOW BOY! Tell how you know about those supposed items I have" Petunia said nearly spitting at Harry.

Harry put up a finger telling her to hold on. He then proceeded to take off the portraits from his necklace and willed them to become their original size.

"BOOOOOOOOOOY! What have we told you about using magic in our household" Petunia yelled

Harry ignored his Aunt and with care took off the bag in which his mother's portrait was in. As he finished in his peripheral view he saw his aunt begin to quake, quiver and sit down in a chair.

"Hello Tunney, how have you been?" Lily asked upon seeing her sister

Petunia just stared at the portrait. "What not going to say hello? Not even after all these years of me being gone? Oh Tunney, how I wish you would get rid of that jealous and rage you have in your heart." A saddened Lily commented.

"JEALOUSY! No Lillian, it isn't jealous. Our parents… Our beloved and caring parents loved you more than me." Petunia yelled

"No Tunney, they didn't that was just created by your mind for you to quantify and ration as to why you hated me." Lily cried out.

"Yes Lily, they loved you more from the moment you got that god forsaken letter they began to ignore me and what I felt. I felt as a complete stranger in my own home. It's a reason I haven't returned there SINCE!" Petunia said with great force.

"No Tunney, you just couldn't face the fact that you were a squib. From the very beginning our parents told you that being a squib wasn't bad and that you could still do wondrous things in our world. You could have been great Petunia. A great Rune Mage or a great Potion Mistress as those subjects don't need active magic to work. Oh but you could have that. You wanted to be a witch not understanding the dangers of being one." Lily sobbed

Petunia didn't even respond back she just stared at her sister's portrait. What could she say; she knew that what her sister had said was true.

"I remember when you ran away my sixth year at Hogwarts. Our parents were devastated. They began to think that they had done something wrong. For days to months we searched for you and nothing. At the end all we got was a letter saying that you wanted us to stay away and that oh you were married." Lily screamed.

"Mum couldn't bring herself to look at your pictures. She thought you hated her and thought that until the day she died. Oh I would see her in the middle of the night stare at our great grandparent's wedding rings which were going to be yours; she would sob, sob and sob thinking that it was all her fault. She wanted you to have great great grandmother Agatha's wedding dress. The one you wanted and would look at for days on end." Lily told Petunia.

Petunia just sobbed and didn't say one thing.

"WHERE IS IT PETUNIA? Where is the necklace that belonged to our father, grandfather, great grandfather and so on. We all know it was you who stole it." Lily said sternly.

Petunia looked up surprised that her sister knew that she had stolen that necklace.

"Hhhhow?" Petunia uttered.

"How do I know? I saw you take it Petunia off of dad's corpse after he died. I watched you take it from his cold body knowing that it belonged to me. Just as you stole their wedding rings, their silver utensils, mother's locket with her mother's picture and great grandmother Louise's diamond tiara." Lily listed.

Petunia looked shocked at the revelation that her sister knew all that.

"I also know that you stole our many times great grandfather Alfred's portrait too. I don't know why you stole it but you did. Something about that portrait always captivated you as if you knew something about him; but, didn't want to tell me. We may have been poor and lived in a bad neighborhood but our family heirlooms always consoled us." Lily exasperated

"Yeah I know something about that portrait. Why do you even want to know Lily?" Petunia screamed at her sisters portrait.

"I want to know Petunia. NOW TELL ME ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Harry's mother yelled.

"Alright if you want to know then you will know. Grandfather Alfred was adopted Lily. Didn't know that did you. His parents couldn't have kids and miraculously one morning he showed up on their door step. Just like Harold here; Grandfather Alfred was wrapped in a blanket with the insignia of P.D. His parents renamed him Alfred; however in the portrait he is wearing a ring that says P.D on it and if you look closely at the frame it's made of gold and silver with phoenixes engraved into it. For some reason Alfred was inclined towards phoenixes." Petunia explained

Lily was shocked. She hadn't known that her many times great grandfather Alfred was adopted and also that he was inclined and drawn towards phoenix.

Her family just seemed to get weirder and weirder. If only she had, had enough time to brew the Familial Totalus Potion to see all of her family on the tapestry; the potion that she had only gone back 15 generations.

"How do you know all that Tunney?" Lily stammered

"I read it in his journal that was in the family attic. When I was 5 and you were only 4 I went exploring in the attic and found his leather bound journal. I took it to my room and years later I read it." Petunia explained

"Well Petunia, you need to give all those items to Harry. You disinherited yourself when you left the family and told us not to contact you. You want to be normal so be it; but, you cant keep those items as they belong to the Evans family. So give them to Harry; especially, fathers necklace as it was willed to me in fathers will." Lily told Petunia.

Finally having time to look around, Petunia saw an elderly lady sitting there listening to them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Petunia yelled

Helga's eyes narrowed and was about to say something when Harry spoke up.

"I believe she is a relative of ours; as, her dearly departed husband had the same colored eyes as us. What many people don't know in the magical world is that certain families have certain eye colors. Her husband had the same colored eyes as me, my mum and many other ancestors up to him." Harry responded.

Petunia was shocked. Here sitting in front of her was a family member that she hadn't known about. Petunia knew that her actions would one day be judged. Her treatment of her nephew had been anything than kind.

"I am ashamed of your Petunia Dursley. You have abused your nephew physically, mentally and spiritually. I don't know how you sleep with yourself. If only your parents were alive maybe they would have been able to care for this poor child better" chided Helga.

Petunia knew that when she died she would have to atone for what she had done. Without a response Petunia went into the basement and got out the crate that contained many of the stuff she had stolen out of her parents home.

She then proceeded up to her room and brought down an old ancient looking jewelry box.

"YOU STOLE GRANDMOTHER'S JEWELRY BOX TOO" Lily yelled upon seeing the box

Petunia bowed her head knowing there was nothing she could say to explain what she had done that day. How could she explain that something had told her to take those specific items with her and hide them away.

Petunia handed everything to Harry and then revealed something to him.

"Child, I know I have never treated you like you deserve; but, there is something you need to know. When you were a child, you would receive a pair of visitors. Who adored and cherished you. When I would ask them why they wouldn't take you they would respond that they were always moving around." Petunia revealed to Harry.

She then began to describe the people who would visit Harry and Helga gasped as if she knew who Petunia was talking about.

Harry turned towards his grandmum and gave her the look of do you know them. He just looked at her as if to message her that he was waiting.

"Harrison, the people your Aunt just described can't be who I am thinking about. They died centuries ago at a battle that took place on Hogwarts grounds against the then monopolizing Ministry who wanted to take over Hogwarts and we didn't allow them entry into her." Helga explained, then took a small break to take a drink of her tea that Petunia had served while she talked to Harry.

"My dear child, you must understand that when we created Hogwarts it was a different time. Every witch, wizard, mage, sorcerer, sorceress was hiding from the mortal realm. Many of our kind were taken burned, buried alive, drowned as children and even raped.

In the times before the creation of the Magical Institutions, many of us were apprentices or went to a very secretive and much hidden school. The school has not been heard from since the four of us created Hogwarts and after the attack on Hogwarts by the Ministry of Magic.

Hogwarts is on a ley line, Harry. Ley Lines are powerful intersections in the earth's magic where magic is at its most powerful form. Hogwarts, the Hufflepuff Family seat Tír na nÓg, as is the Ravenclaw fortress and the missing Cromwell family castle and over 900 acres of land.

What you and your aunt do know is that our family's true name is Cromwell not Hufflepuff. When my great grandfather married his wife, he took her name instead of her taking the Cromwell name. Which was a great idea because years later a Dark Lord went after the Cromwell family to eradicate us from the world and to make sure we couldn't assume our position as head of The Most Noble, Ancient and Distinguished Families." Helga explained.

Harry was amazed at what he had found out. The complicity of the Cromwell family and from what Harry gathered many other families where like his hiding their true identities and over time remaining hidden from the world making them think that the family names had died out when in fact they had just been changed generations back.

Harry looked at his grandmum and then at the clock over the kitchen door. He saw that it was 2 hours before his uncle was due to arrive and he wanted to get out of there before anything else happened.

"Grandmum, I think it's time we go home to Tír na nÓg. I have a change of plans we will remain there and discuss more about the family and discover what family my many times great grandfather Alfred Evans belong to. There is a clue there that needs to be found before we can go on. Many unanswered questions have arisen in my mind. Like where is Grandfather Salazar, I know for a fact and certainty that you are hiding something from me." Harry told his grandmum.

Helga looked up and nodded. She knew that Harry needed to know what happened all those years ago to her husband and why he had been obligated to leave Hogwarts; never having the chance to return to the beautiful castle or its beloved lands.

Harry turn towards his Aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, you have a choice to make here and now. Do you remain here and pretend that our world doesn't exist leaving behind your blood family or do you leave with us and start anew in the world that I feel you truly belong in. Now is the time to make your choice Aunty; there will be no turning back for me if you decide to remain here.

Lots of things are about to change both in the magical world and muggle on too. I believe that I am the catalyst that is going to bring about a new way of living for both the magical and muggle world.

Choose Aunty because this is the last chance you get." Harry told his aunt calmly waiting to see her reaction and choice.

Petunia listened to Harry and began to sob. She didn't know what to do. Over the years she knew what Vernon had done to her precious Dudley turning him slowly into a bully and a criminal. She knew that he had no salvation.

Petunia looked towards Harry

"Harry if only it was that simple. Squibs in the magical world are ignored and seen as the foulest things next to a mudblood. Especially when my family is fill with squibs. I believe that Lily was a lucky to even be able to use magic. There is something that is blocking our family from receiving what is theirs. You still need training in the art of Grace, Dining, Greeting, Walking and so many other things that are taught to purebloods at a young age. So I will go with you to do the research while your grandmum and any tutor she hires teaches you what you need to learn fast." Petunia told Harry

Helga looked surprise to see that her squib granddaughter knew so much. She was right, Helga needed to teach Harry an insurmountable amount of knowledge so that he could take over as head of several families.

He would also need to be betrothed to someone. Now it would take a couple of months to be able to find a match to not only Harry's astrological chart; but, also someone who held the station needed to support Harry in the years and centuries to come.

"She's right Harrison; I need all the time that we have remaining to teach you a lot. I am also going to need to hire the most knowledgeable tutor in Customs and Rights for Purebloods. I know just the man. His family has been tutoring the Ancient families since the very beginning. You are going to have little to no time to research your family on the Evans side. Petunia will have to do most of the work with me, when I am not instructing you on how the family works." Helga told Harry.

She then turned towards Petunia and told her to show her were Petunia kept her stuff so that she could pack up.

Helga and Petunia went up to her room and packed all her clothes, jewelry and all documents pertaining to Petunia. While they packed both women discussed what they thought Harry needed to do to control his family seats.

Petunia came up with the idea of Harry making a pseudo person so that he can divide the families in half. The Potter, Black and Evans names should stay with Harry's birth name and the rest should be combined with an alias so that Harry could live his life without being hassled by everyone in the world who wanted to talk to the more famous of Harry's names.

Helga thought that was a splendid idea; however, they still needed to figure out who Alfred Evans was born from and what happened. Maybe there was more family that could support and help Harrison along the way.

Both women came to the conception that they needed to protect Harry and teach him the family ways while still allowing him to make most of the choices unhindered.

As they finished up; they knew that they were in for a rough and troublesome road. Both women knew that the choosing of Harry's betrothal would be a test of patience and getting Harry to go along with it.

Petunia knew it was time to return to her home. After years of abuse at the hands of Vernon and then later her son started to get the same habits; Petunia knew that she no longer could handle them. One day they would go too far and kill her.

She pulled some papers out of a briefcase she had packed and signed them. They had been the divorce papers that she had drawn up alongside her prenuptial contract.

In the prenuptial contract all assets of both people would remain separate. Vernon had always thought that Petunia was piss poor and didn't understand that her family just couldn't touch the vaults of money because they didn't have magic to be able to unseal the doors.

Thank the goddess that she had signed and that Vernon was too stupid to do any type of research or else he would have found out that once upon a time her family was wealthy beyond belief and that the wealth disappeared due to a disagreement between the families.

When they reached the kitchen it seemed that Harry was already planning something. Ezekiel was inside the house and helping hand pack all the precious china and statues that his Aunt had collected over the years. He had told Ezekiel to leave the vase on the mantel as he could feel that it was full of magic and may have a tracking spell attached to it.

When Harry saw his grandmum, he asked her if she knew a spell to check for any family items that hadn't been found. Helga told him that she did. She would need a drop of his blood so that all of the items would come before them no matter where in the world they are.

Harry nodded to his grandmum and went over to the living room and got one of his aunt's many sewing needles. He went into the desk where his aunt kept writing paper for balancing the family account books and writing letters.

He took the paper and sewing needle into the kitchen and saw that his grandmum was talking to his aunt.

He told his grandmum that he was ready.

Harry pricked his finger with the sewing needle and put a large drop of blood upon the paper. His grandmum began chanting a long chant in a weird language that he had never heard before.

The paper began to glow.

Brighter

Brighter

Brighter until the whole house was filled with the bright golden light.

As the light started to change into a white light; Harry began to think of the desire for all of his family items to return to him. What seemed like an eternity of the light filling the house and Harry concentrating on his desire when suddenly:

BANG!


	5. Return of HeirloomsChanges at Hogwarts

**Number 4 Privet Drive  
Surrey, England**

BANG!

…

**5 minutes earlier**

As Harry watched his grandmum chant in what seemed to be the forgotten language that had been used a long time ago maybe even at the beginning of the magical world, his eyes turned towards the paper and saw that it was glowing a beautiful white color.

From within the glow he could hear what sounded like phoenixes singing. Harry closed his eyes and just allowed his body and soul to take in the beautiful song. Had he kept his eyes open he would have seen the pendant that his aunt had in her purse; burst out of there and attach itself to his neck.

Once the clasp on the pendant finished closing it bound itself into an unending necklace that seemed to have no way of allowing itself to be removed.

As the glow seemed to touch the pendant the phoenix and dragon seemed to become alive and begun to fly around the tree.

Faster and faster the phoenix and dragon flew

The glow began to take on a yellowish/gold tint to it and Harry began to feel pressure from within his mind. Something was going on.

As the phoenix and dragon finished their flight they each stopped.

The phoenix perched itself on one of the tree limbs and the dragon curled itself underneath the trees leaves seeming to take a rest in the shade.

As the glow reached a dark gold color the dragon roared

The phoenix begun to sing and then

BANG!

Harry fell to the floor unconscious. Things around the world magical and mortal began to teleport themselves onto the table in the kitchen. Books that had not been in their proper manors or in the Fortress of Raven; began, to appear stacking themselves neatly near the wall.

Paintings long ago lost began to teleport themselves near Harry wanting to feel the magical aura of their heir. Rings, hair pieces and many other types of jewelry flew and the jewelry box became a jewelry armoire.

Each piece of newly teleported jewelry organized itself into specific drawers. Journals and diaries lay themselves neatly on the table not allowing anyone to touch them.

Helga was in shock from the loud bang that had issued after the glow became the dark gold color. She was in shock as she saw Harry lying on the floor as if he had been knocked unconscious.

She saw as wands, staffs, scepters and numerous no longer used magical focuses seemed to line themselves up on the opposite wall of the numerous books.

As she looked towards Harry, she saw numerous family rings begin to fly in and set themselves on the corresponding finger of the specific hand meant for that ring.

As each ring combined with the ones already there Harry seemed to glow and his eyes began to move side to side faster and faster as if he had done a knowledge transferring spell.

Knowledge transferring spells where tricky if the intended person for the knowledge wasn't asleep or unconscious it could make the receiver mental and magically insane.

As Helga looked closer she saw that somehow the pendant which had been mentioned earlier in the day had found itself on Harry's neck. She could faintly hear a roar of an Arctic Dragon and the singing of one of the Elemental phoenix.

However, none of Harry's familiars where singing they just were perched there on the couch watching Harry as if to verify he was okay.

Harry's body began to glow anew. He began to grow as if magic was correcting whatever was wrong with him. There seemed to be a long silence followed by an enormous bang.

Harry's appearance began to change his once messy black locks; began, to grow and thicken. Highlights of auburn, silver and white began to appear.

Harold's eyes suddenly opened and Helga could see that his emerald eyes had begun to darken a little more, nothing noticeable unless you were looking for him.

The staff, which had been shrunken before, began to glow an eerie silver glow. Then with a speed of lightning it grew to full size and started what seemed to Helga a bonding cycle.

She wouldn't know until later that the staff and her grandson had already bonded in the wee hours of the morning before he met her real self.

Helga began to get worried as her grandson staff began to change. Runes of all types began to appear, many of the runes belonged to the lost language of Atlantis.

The island had been lost for centuries after Merlin's disappearance. No one truly knew what happened to Merlin, his staff, his dragon familiar or his grimore.

Helga knew that she had to prepare for the first time in 700 centuries an heir to the Hufflepuff family would finally have enough innocence and magic to open the families' grimores.

Most of the magic in those grimores was so powerful that the family, centuries ago, had called for a family meeting of all the branches. Major, minor and immediate family members were called to the manor to enchant it closed for reasons that were no longer remembered.

She had always cherished the grimore, never minding that she couldn't open it. She had always suspected that the location of the missing Cromwell lands and castle were within that grimore.

Helga knew that she would have to revisit the painful memory of what happened to her beloved husband, Salazar. Knowing that she would have to tell Harrison the truth of what had happen so long ago.

Oh how she hated what had happen. She had never been given a chance to tell Salazar the truth.

Helga turned around and saw that Petunia was calling someone.

"Yes, I need to speak with her. Tell great-aunt Elizabeth that it has happened. The heir has been found and will be taught everything according to protocol." Petunia told whoever was at the other end of the phone.

"No, no, no need to worry. Tell her that we will prepare him to assume his position and it will be like it once was. The Council will be awakened and everything will be returned." Petunia spoke

Helga suspected that Petunia and Lily knew more than they were saying. Something else was going on and she would find out. She wasn't Lady Cromwell or Lady Hufflepuff for just any reason.

She remembered how she always got her way with Salazar. Whatever she wanted Salazar did, no question asked or fussing about how he didn't want to.

Helga watched as the magic began to dissipate and the glowing was becoming less and less.

Harry's staff had absorbed all the focuses that he was attuned to and made them into another form the staff could take.

On Harrison's lap there was a golden box with silver outlining. From it came this unnerving power. She knew that whatever was in it would only be seen when it was time.

On top of that was a grimore or more precisely the collection of all of Harrison's families grimores which magic had made one and subdivided it by family.

She watched as he got up and summoned some parchment; took out a quill and ink blotter. Watched as he began to write letters as if possessed by the remaining magic to write its will; she knew that the beginning was coming a new age would be born and Harry would orchestrate everything so as it should have been since the disbanding of the last Council.

Helga stood behind Harrison and watched as he enclosed each envelope and wrote who the belonged too. She almost fainted as she read who he had addressed the last one to.

"To: His Most Honorable and Noble Chancellor of Magic  
(I know who you are. Hope to see you soon grandfather)"

Helga didn't understand who this Chancellor of Magic was. She had heard stories as a little girl from her great great grand witch (grandmother who was the head of her mother's family). She had told that he was the only one that the King of Magic answered to besides magic herself.

Knowing that she would not be able to know until it was time Helga let it go. Pondering who it was would make her lose focus and that was not needed right now.

She began to transfigure crates for the remaining heirlooms. Books, focuses and portraits were all organized specifically and carefully laid into their appropriate crates awaiting Harrison's decision on where they would be placed.

She left the jewelry armoire alone knowing that only Harrison could store it away in its yew and holly box of protection. She had seen the box appear out of thin air as if summoned for this very occasion. She had remembered that her great great grand witch had stored this same type of box away before her tragic and despairing death along with all most of the Hufflepuffs and Cromwells.

She shed tears for the once great family was reduced to two members now. Well three if she could get Harrison to help find Salazar and bring him back to her. How she had missed her beloved and worried for him.

Harrison turned towards his grandmum and as if reading her mind told her. "We will go get him before heading home to Tír na nÓg. Grandfather Salazar needs to be with us. I need his help in training with paseltongue magic."

Helga sobbed harder.

She would finally be reunited with her husband after centuries of being tormented with his disappearance and unresponsive nature to her owls.

Harry turned towards his aunt and asked if there was anything else she needed from the house. When she shook her head no, he then turned towards the jewelry armoire and prepared to store it in its protective case for the journey to Tír na nÓg.

He pricked his finger and allowed three drops of blood to soak into the protective case so that he would be the only one to ever be able to open it once the armoire was placed within its protective arms.

The case glowed for five seconds before opening and allowing Harold to lay the most important heirloom within its hard encasing.

Harry turned and told Ezekiel to begin loading the stuff into the car. While, Harry and Ezekiel loaded everything into the car, Petunia got one last chance to say good bye to the life that she had created for herself and smiled to finally be returning to where she belonged.

Harry gave Ezekiel the directions needed for them to go pick up Grandfather Salazar. They would have to head to Slytherin Manor near Norfolk. There lay Salazar Slytherin in a stasis of sleep or so he had been explained by magic herself.

Magic also told Harry that he needed to stay at Ravenclaw Fortress in 9 weeks so he had to prepare at Tír na nÓg and then move directly to the fortress because from there he would have to run the families until the rest of the revelations/secrets were revealed.

Amadeus slithered out and asked Harry if he could go hunting once they got home as he was hunger and in need of a great hunt. Harry told his serpent friend that it would be a while and if he could wait to which Amadeus said it would be fine.

Harry went back into the house to get his grandmum and aunt and prepare for the journey to Slytherin Manor in Norfolk. Once his aunt and grandmum were in the car, he sat at front with Ezekiel to help navigate towards Slytherin Manor.

**Hogwarts  
Scotland  
**June 27, 1996

It had been a months since term had let out and the entire faculty had left Hogwarts and headed home for some rest and relaxation. They saw their families and prepared the year's curriculum while enjoying the peace of being at their ancestral homes. Where they could see if they had any family business to deal with and go into the secret head chambers deep within their homes to strengthen their bonds to the family and their ancestral homes.

The first one to arrive at Hogwarts was Professor McGonagall. She had been too preoccupied to see the changes from the gate but once she had open the gate as one of her duties she was the only on with the key to the gate at the end of the school term. When the term began she would give it to the keeper of keys to hold on to until the end.

She looked up and was shocked to say the least. Hogwarts had changed she was a whiter color. The banners no longer only had the Hogwarts insignia but now they had the ancient insignia of the four founders.

She was amazed the grand doors had also looked as if they were brand new they no longer creaked when opened. When she walked into the Grand Entrance she fainted. For there were stood four empty portraits with the names of the founders of Hogwarts.

How could that be, it had been thought that none of the founders had sat for portraits but here in front of her were four empty canvasses. Once she awoke from her syncope. Lady McGonagall stood up and ran to her office only to find that it was bigger than when she left it and there were ancient books on the new shelves that had appeared.

She turned towards her fire place and saw that it was almost a replica of the one in the Headmasters office. Not knowing that it was only a copy until she was moved to her real office which was at the moment being used by the headmaster.

She took some floo powder and called out "Dumbledore Manor."

"ALBUS!" Minerva screamed into the Floo.

Deep within the manor Albus Dumbledore was awakened by the yelling of his Deputy. He got up startled and ran to get his house cloak. As he ran down the grand staircase of Dumbledore Manor he could see that in the Floo room of the Manor was his deputy's head and she looked shocked worried.

"Albus, you need to get to Hogwarts immediately. It appears that something happened and Hogwarts has changed since we last left her a month ago." Minerva explained to him.

She withdrew from the fire place allowing Albus to gather his things and pack his wardrobe. He shrunk his important satchel with all the important documents that he needed to look over and he flooed to his Deputy's office.

When he got there he was amazed at how her office had changed. It was bigger and had bookshelves that felt almost as old as the castle itself.

Professor Dumbledore turned towards his Deputy and told her to follow him up to his office. Along the way they noticed that the portraits too had changed. Some of them had been losing the magic that bound them but now they look good as new.

Tapestries along the way look as if they had just been sewn this morning and the suits of armor had crests on them that neither of them could place. As they walked the floor they noticed a phoenix statue that had not been there before.

They would worry about the new statue once they had resolved the conundrum of what had happened to Hogwarts. Once they reached the gargoyles.

Albus gave it the master password which each headmaster changed when he/she took the position.

"Phoenician"

As the gargoyles moved to show the spiral staircase, they came upon the office door. Once they entered the "Headmaster's" office they noticed that it too had changed all the portraits of the previous heads were talking and discussing something. Once they felt they were being listened too they stopped talking.

The headmaster turned towards the portraits and demanded they explain to him what had happened and why Hogwarts looked so different. None of the portraits answered him. It was the Sorting Hat who answered the current head of Hogwarts.

"My dear Albus, the reason Hogwarts has changed to its original look is that its heir has awakened. He finally knows of his status and has bonded to his familiars.

You must remember Albus that in ancient times when the heads of a Family died the Manor, Castle or lands that are the families took a different look upon themselves to protect the ancient secrets of said family." the Sorting Hat explained. Albus nodded for him to continue.

"When all four founders disappeared, Hogwarts reverted to what it looked like when you all left last month to protect a lot of its secrets. No one, not even I know what truly happened to the founders. How or if they died, all those years ago.

You must understand Albus and Minerva. That in those times all four founders poured their magic and souls into this school so that anyone could be taught. No matter of family ties or of wealth.

Before their disappearance the founders had an assassination attempt happen to them. They knew that someone hadn't like what they had done. By pulling the power away from the Guilds of Masteries and allowing anyone to learn the arts of Magic. They took away their influence towards what they would teach and who they would teach.

Both of you must understand. This school, it grounds, the town and mountains are owned by one person. The ministry has no power or will upon them and what has happened the last couple of centuries with the Ministry trying to take control are against the ancient laws.

An agreement was made by the Council and the Four Founders. No ministry would every have power or influence of this and any school around the world; however, you and I know that as time went on many schools have allowed themselves to fall under the power of their governments. But never Hogwarts, she has never fallen or will ever fall into the hands of the English Magical government. Her guardians, I being one of them can enforce the contract and make Hogwarts shut itself off from the world and disappear.

The only reason the other guardians and I haven't done so is that the Heads of Hogwarts have always avoided allowing the Ministry power here. Except for you Albus, to many times have you allowed the Ministry to dictate to you what they want or who they want. The dementors should have never been allowed near these hallowed grounds of education.

Allowing the Ministry to run you off not once but twice has forced me to take drastic measures. Until due notice you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, are on probation. Enforce the ancient rules and contracts which rule this school.

Now this is no longer your office as you can notice the portraits of the previous heads of Hogwarts have already been moved into your new office. This office was originally meant for the deputy head of Hogwarts. He or she could run the school more effectively from here while the head of Hogwarts dealt with the more serious matters of hiring teachers, watching the wards, balancing the budget and most importantly preparing for when the owner comes to take over as head of Hogwarts, which may never happen.

You should also floo the head librarian as her department is one that has received major changes. The library now has stairs and most of the ancient and dangerous magic education books have been moved to the highest levels with only the librarian having access to them. Not even the faculty will be allowed to peruse those shelves without the librarian's permission.

You must also tell the Potions master that his class has been moved to the original classroom that was used by lord Slytherin, himself when he taught all those years ago. The ancient Potions manuscripts have been sent to their owner.

You can also tell caretaker Filch that the original laws of punishment have been reinstated due to us being at wartime. We do not need any of the students trying to sneak out or be mischievous while we are preparing for a all out war.

As the guardian of Hogwarts I am reinstating all of the forgotten course that are no longer offered here. Dark Magic, Blood Magic, Staff Making, Focus Attunement, Sword Making, Fencing, Riding, Alchemy, Elemental Magic, Healing, Wiccandry, Strategy, Banking/Accounting, Heirship classes, Languages, Occulmency and Ancient Magic; also, all courses will be adding advance magic to its curriculum. All masters will be recalled and told that it is time the begin taking apprentices to teach the lower classes so that they can worry about the high classes and teaching them the more arduous parts of their fields.

I, Gideon, the sorting hat of Hogwarts am recalling all teachers back to Hogwarts effective immediately. From now until the start of term there will be no teacher allowed off the grounds until then.

I am here by abolishing the dark creatures ward that was set upon Hogwarts 900 years ago by the ministry. Any and all people or magical brethren who have teaching qualifications will be allowed to apply for the courses that have been reinstated.

I also reinstate the ancient name of Hogwarts. The school will revert back to its original name of Hogwarts School of Magic. I also reinstate the ancient protectors of the dorms. No longer will portraits be used. As of now and forever more the ancient statues which represent each house will be reactivated.

Finally, I am enacting the laws of familiars. All students must find their familiars within the first two months of being back. I will be summoning the goblin teacher who will help the students find their familiars."

As the sorting hat finished his speech, Hogwarts began to shift once again. Many more classrooms where added and made bigger. More ancient books appeared in the library making it grow bigger. All teachers, staff and elves received the summons from Hogwarts and began their journey back.

The Daily Prophet was ordered to print ads for the new teaching positions opened at Hogwarts. People around England, Scotland and Ireland received a special edition of the Daily Prophet in which it said that Hogwarts had enacted the ancient laws of education.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts more changes were beginning to take place the Great Hall began to shift and change. The banner reverted back to their ancient look. Each of the house ghosts received the power to manage the children entrusted to their houses.

The bathroom on the second floor reverted back to its original form of being the Hogwarts Council room with the ancient stone and marble tables where the Prefects, Headboy, Headgirl and the Heads of House could meet once a month to discuss what was needed.

All suits of armor were mobilized and made to stand outside their appropriate houses of Hogwarts. They were also there to watch for anyone trying to sneak out and sound the alarms.

The owlry was expanded and stands where put for any and all familiars. Outside on the grounds stables and pens began to appear. Hagrid's home began to shift from a wooden cottage to a grand marble home worthy of a great grounds keeper and keeper of keys.

Within Hagrid's home a study appeared with a book on how to maintain the security of the grounds. Also he received permission from Hogwarts and her council for him to begin training dragons as protectors and watch dragons.

Sorting Hat also ordered a lot of the dark creatures that needed to be taught to the advanced students taking Care of Magical Creatures.

Hogwarts also reinstated Hagrid's wand rights as well as left him a memory globe which would give him the knowledge of a master of Magical Creatures and fix his speech.

On the lists that were sent out places for the new courses were added. Also it was added that all students must bring their family grimores with them. If they don't have one then they will get help from the Wiccandry teacher on how to make one.

A letter was sent by the Sorting Hat to Lord Ollivander recalling him as the Staff making and Focus attunement teacher. It had been a long time since he had taught on these hallowed grounds and it would be great to have him back.

The goblin teacher for Banking/Account was recalled and told in the letter to bring his apprentices so that they could begin doing a blood test on all the students.

Many of the long forgotten vaults would be awakened once the term started in September.

The sorting hat knew that this year was going to be a tough transition for everyone but once it was over Gideon knew that it would be here to stay.

As the teachers began to arrive on the grounds, Gideon had Hogwarts route them to the new staff room so that they could have the first of many staff meetings to be held before the beginning of term.

"Albus put me on you head and lets head down to the new staff room. I will show you, your new office later today. We are just waiting on a couple of teachers to arrive and then we must begin the selection of teachers for the remaining courses."

Headmaster Dumbledore did as he was told. Today was another reminder of what he had lost. He missed his wife dearly and the whole of despair never knowing what happened to his son grew.

Gideon listened to Albus' thoughts as they walked to the new staff room. He knew that Albus needed to know but the time was not right.

Gideon knew what happened and where his missing family was but Albus needed to worry about the school first and get it going before Gideon would give him the hint that would take Albus on a journey that would go on till the beginning of term.

As they walked into the new staff room Albus was torn from his ponderings as he looked around he saw the portraits of the greatest magical teachers around the world. Socrates, Aristotle, Plato, all the previous heads of Hogwarts and the unmoving portraits of the founders. On the wall was depicted the history of Hogwarts and the battle that took place. There was a grand fireplace where an enormous fire stood in the middle of the pit. In the middle of the room was a long table which would seat all the teachers once the rest of the positions were filled.

Albus walked towards the head of the table and saw that there were folders upon folder of applications for the remaining positions left to fill. As he sat down, Albus looked around and saw old faces and new ones to him; but old to Hogwarts and the sorting hat.

He saw a goblin sitting behind a plate that proclaimed him the teacher of Banking, Accounting and Inheritance testing. Behind the plate of Staff making and Focus Attunement sat his old friend Lord Ollivander.

As he watched the door on of the last to enter was a teacher who had their hood still up. They sat behind the desk plate proclaiming them to be the Alchemy teacher. When the person lowered his hood, Albus saw with astonishment that it was his old master Nicholas Flamel.

As the last teacher entered the door magically sealed itself and refreshments were brought by the house elves. Upon seeing that the house elves now had on uniforms with the ancient insignia of Hogwarts on and they also had colored ropes to indicate their position within the hierarchy of house elves of Hogwarts.

Once all the professors had gotten their refreshments and food, the sorting hat began to talk to them all.

"This is the first of many staff meetings we will be having today all of you will have to pick apprentices and send them letters of their acceptance as an apprentice and everything they will need as supplies.

You will also have to go see them one week before the start of term to take them to have their apprentice robes created to the specification on your Mastery credentials.

Only two of you will be allowed to share an apprentice that will be the Potions Master and Alchemy Master. As both subjects are intertwined at the root and must have the same fundamentals.

Also let me tell you all that the heir of Hogwarts has been found and that is why all these changes have begun to occur. Please be warned that he will be watching and has the ultimate power over you and your positions as he is the owner of this institution.

When you all leave today you will notice that your classrooms have changed for the better. Each of you has an office that will allow you to have all the space needed for your personal and non-personal items.

Shelves of books on your subjects have been added to your offices. Please take care of these books as some of them are ancient and no longer in print.

Our next topic on the agenda is the hiring of the rest of the teaching positions still left to fill. The only two positions you will not need to fill are that of Wiccandry professor and Ancient Magic professor as those ones are hereditary positions passed down through a family here.

A letter has been sent to Lady Cromwell telling her that her position on the staff has been reactivated and that she is being recalled as a Professor. Please let it be known that she is the oldest of all professors and one of the most powerful. Treat her with utmost respect as a colleague and friend.

Lord le Fey, who is the Ancient Magic Master, will be here a week or two before the start of term. He too already knows what is expected of him and the rules as he once taught here also. He has been ill but will soon be well enough to return to teaching."

All the teachers/masters were astonished the Cromwell and le Fey families were thought to be extinct or having died out long ago during one of the major wars that no one ever spoke of.

After getting through the shock, each one began planning on who they were going to take on as an apprentice.

Both Professor Snape and Flamel decided that they wanted Draco Malfoy as their apprentice.

Mistress Sprout of Herbology wanted to take on Neville Longbottom as her apprentice in Herbology

Professor McGonagall wanted to take Hermoine Granger as her apprentice in Transfiguration

Professor Trelawney wanted to take Luna Lovegood as her apprentice in Divination as she was the only one who truly had the sight of all the students.

Many of the other professor still didn't know who they wanted to choose and wanted to go over their student files to see which ones were worthy of being taken on as apprentices.

Headmaster Dumbledore knew that he would offer Harry the position as his apprentice knowing that he had much to teach Harry and also lots to ask for forgiveness for.

Dumbledore always saw Harry as his grandson, not knowing how close to the truth he was and that before the beginning of term a revelation would rock both of their worlds.

As many settled down and waiting for the next item of the agenda to begin. Each professor pondered how things would change. They had heard the decree of the sorting hat that the ancient rules of Hogwarts were reactivated. They hoped that the students would adapt as well as they had.

Many of the human teachers also hoped that the students would convey respect and honor onto the magical brethren teachers who were hired or already here.

As the folders were passed around each of the professor looked at the applications with great care and knew that this would go right into the evening as choosing a professor for some of the more delicate arts of magic had to be done with great care and also they had to choose a worthy teacher this time for the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts. That would correspond with the dark arts class being offered.

As the teachers dug in for the night knowing that they would be here for a while many of them called for their dinner and began to ponder whose application to put aside and whose to put in the maybe pile.


	6. History of SlytherinGryffindorRavencla

**Slytherin Manor  
Norfolk, England**

As they pulled up to the manor, Harry felt a pulse from the wards accepting him as the heir. One of the house elves was waiting of the front porch for them and led them to the chamber where lord Slytherin was laying in stasis.

The house elf explained that lord Slytherin had appeared one day and asked to be put in a stasis since he had a vision that he would be needed later on.

As the elves all gathered around and began the chant that would awaken and refresh their master. They watched their master's heir hold onto an elderly witch. Many of them had been too young when Salazar and Helga had been married to remember that she was their Mistress.

Helga watched as the house elves chanted. She remember these were the little elflings who would sing and dance around her skirt when she was in the kitchen baking or teaching the house elves new recipes to try.

She watched as her husband began to glow; she remembered the fight that had lead to him leaving Hogwarts. It hadn't been between Salazar and Godric; but, between Salazar and herself. He had wanted to be put into an enchanted sleep; however he would never tell her why.

Now years and centuries later, she understood. Salazar wanted to be here for their many time great grandsons and give a stern talking to the other one who had allowed so many travesties to happen in their beloved school.

She didn't have the courage or the strength to explain to Harry that he had another relative still alive. Even though she was still suspicious of that couple who would visit Harrison when he was a baby and child; if they were who she thought they were. They were in for a huge telling off for not writing her and allowing her to fall into a depression so many years ago.

As Helga watched the glowing intensified, Salazar's face began to regain color. Helga's self control was beginning to wade. Here her husband was going to return to her and she would finally have her other half.

**Hogwarts  
Staff Room  
Midnight**

All of the professors where still going. Looking through the files finding the kids with trouble in their subjects and preparing to plan remedial education to help them catch up to where they were supposed to be grade wise.

As they were deep in thought there was a deep sound of someone or something clearing their throat.

Gideon looked at every professor and saw that he had their attention.

"As many of you know the abolishment of the apprentice system was made as a way to help those who didn't have the resources nor the power level to attain Masters in the field of magic they chose.

The Founders understood that everyone should have the right to learn magic no matter parentage, power level or economic status. They knew that the apprentice system did have a place in education but that it should never have been allowed to grow as it did.

Allowing the Masters total and explicit control of the government, education and forcing their apprentices to swear a blood oath to always come when the Master called. Is/Was illogical and immoral; due to the fact that the apprentice would always be tied to the Master and never be able to teach his/her own apprentice.

With the beginning of this school the last Magical Council in history abolished the system of apprenticeship; however, the Council also gave Hogwarts the power to reinstate the education system within its boundaries, as long as the Masters understood that the oath sworn would not be to them but to Hogwarts itself.

As you can tell many of your older colleagues are some of the last apprentices to have graduated from Hogwarts. Some of them were done in secret as not to cause a mass hysteria of the school.

Only I, Gideon, have the power to allow a person to become an apprentice while the person is still a student. As such, I have reinstated it so that the Masters of their fields may choose an apprentice who will take over the lower classes of the specialty: so, that the Master may focus on the higher aspects of their field and teach it to the older students with more precision and focus.

As it is now midnight, I call this first of many staff meetings to a close. You may take the files with you but they will need to be return tomorrow afternoon at the start of the second staff meeting."

Once the sorting hat opened the doors everyone began to finish up their refreshments take another look around the new staff room. Some even took time to talk to the portraits and see if they could put one in their quarters to continue their conversations.

A minute later, house elves began to pop in and start to lead the teachers to their new class rooms and quarters. Each had their own floor within Hogwarts so that they could contain the students to one floor per specialty.

Albus Dumbledore remained sitting as the last of his staff new and old were led away by the elves. His thoughts ran a mile a minute just trying to understand the changes.

"Albus put me on your head. It's time for me to lead you to your new office" the sorting hat spoke.

Albus did as the sorting hat asked and followed his directions to his new office in deep thought. He didn't notice when he came to a complete stop in front of the Hogwarts crest in the Entrance Hall.

Shaken out of thought by the sorting hat humming he saw that he was in front of the ancient Hogwartian Crest that had been there since the founding of Hogwarts; he asked the Sorting Hat where he was.

"This is the doorway to your new office. As you know there is a crest like this on every floor. The Headmaster must be able to move around the school with little to no problem or hesitation within minutes in case of an emergency.

Now I need you to put your hand in the middle of the crest so that it may sense and capture your magical signature and record it so that you will no longer need to know any of the passwords to enter a room" Gideon explained to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore did as asked by the sorting hat and felt a presence seem to inspect him on a deep level as if to measure his soul. He felt as if he was being judged by god, himself and an instant later the Crest began to shift as the doorway to Diagon Alley does when the correct sequence is touched with a wand.

As Albus walked into his new office he was shocked at what he saw once he was inside and he finally fainted from the surprise he received as he turned around to the voice that was calling him.

**Slytherin Manor  
Norfolk, England**

As the ritual reached the climax there was a bell that sounded in the distance. A tapestry updated its self to show the grey name of Salazar Sebastian Slytherin was alive by turning a rich gold color.

Even though Salazar was alive he could never claim the headship of the family as he had used a ritual that had for all effects and purposes made him dead to the world.

Sal knew that his older squib brother was alive and that he held the title of Lord le Fey; however, his brother centuries ago when he had first come out of the dead sleep had given him leeway to use the title if need be to hide who he was.

His older brother would never be able to have kids so he had made Salazar's heir, the next Lord le Fey; however, Salazar's older brother would have to approve of him.

Salazar had always been envious of Nicolas, for Nicolas always had the strength to do what had to be done. He was also sad that his older brother had ruined his own chance of having an heir just to accomplish immortality.

For there was a price to pay for the way Nicolas became immortal. Every time he used it, he would use the life of those who would have been his children, grandchildren and so on. It was a heavy price and Salazar knew that Nicolas had come to regret it years later as he watched others become parents and grandparents.

The Slytherin headship had been in hiatus for far too long. Many of the properties that belong to the Slytherin Family had fallen into disarray due to them being unused for centuries. His poor beloved wife had believed him dead.

She had never returned to Slytherin Manor since the fight. He knew it brought her many sad memories of happier times. As his eyes began to open he saw her.

Her beauty had not waned one bit. She had grown exceptionally beautiful with age. Helga had always been the shortest of the four. But her power came from her emotions. Helga always wore her heart on her sleeve and that is what Salazar fell in love with. Her eyes were the windows to her emotions.

As he looked into her eyes for the first time in centuries; he could see her sadness, her anger and her joy; the sadness and anger towards his brother and himself for abandoning her to the loneliness of time and the joy for the return of the family.

The house elves brought him a glass of water and his wand. He looked around the room and saw his heir standing there looking like a combination of all Four Founders.

Amazed at what centuries of marriages and births had created. A powerful young heir who would lead the wizarding world for all eternity with his family at his side.

"Hello, my beautiful badger. It has been a long time since you entered this manor and its rooms. We have missed your aura of beauty here Helga" Salazar spoke for the first time in his usual drawl voice of superiority.

Helga began to cry as she heard her husband's voice for the first time in centuries. Still the same Salazar and still the same tone of voice never wavering or showing emotions; even though, she knew him better than anyone that it was his way of protecting himself.

"Yes it has been a long time, my handsome basilisk. Seems like only yesterday that you and I were arguing over this issue of you being put into an enchanted sleep; why, why did you never tell me what you saw in that vision you received that night. I knew that you were troubled by what you saw but you never shared that last vision with me. What did you see Salazar" Helga responded after she had composed herself.

Salazar looked at her with those stone cold eyes that he had developed in his youth after his visions began to take over and slow down after his maturity at 15.

"Helga all will be explained soon. Just be patient my rambunctious badger." Salazar chuckled at her impatience; another one of her many traits that Salazar loved of his wife.

"Now Harold, since I never took over the headship of the Slytherin family nor did my older brother take over the headship of the le Fey family. Both of them will fall to you. Now the le Fey family will come later as my older brother will have to voice his acceptance to magic; but, know that Nicolas has been watching over you.

Since I passed the headship on years ago to another one of your ancestors my approval to magic isn't needed. Sadly, I made an incorrect choice in headship and see where it has leaded our family. To obscurity and disapproval by the magical realm; also, many of the books that I had written have been blacklisted by the Briton Magical Ministry.

First, I need you to renew that approval for me to live here. As I am now just a vassal of the Slytherin family, I need the approval of the Head to live here and you will also need to do it for the rest of the families that have living vassals within the family manors.

Second, I need you to help reset the family wards upon the manor. As it takes two parseltongues to do it, it hasn't been done in centuries. But that will have to be done after the original family housing is brought back upon these lands. For this is only a guest house that has been used since our family sent the original family housing into hiding as not to be destroyed or raided by inconsiderate wizards or witches, who believed themselves to be rightful owners of our stuff.

Third and last, you will need to order the house elves to begin moving the family statues" Salazar explained to Harold.

Harry was still in shock. Here in front of him was another family member one, who like him, had receive lots of misrepresentation. Harry could feel the love and honesty that resonated from the man in this room.

When Harry heard about the statues; he asked what was so important about them.

"Before there were magical portraits many of the older, noble and ancient families created magical statues by the previous heads with the infusion of their magic and memories. Always keeping them by their side to keep them updated; the idea of using magical paintings instead of the statues came later as the process to make the statues were exploited and turned evil by people trying to gain immortality through ancient magical rituals that were used only to save the family history in the form of teachers.

Those statues will be many. They will help protect whatever residence you take as your house. Now, I am hoping that my wife has been able to convince you to take your grandmother Rowena's family fortress as your main residence.

For her family fortress is more of a small village within its walls. All of the founders have seen the residence when your grandmother Rowena was dying. She asked us to help her make the journey there so that she could put the whole fortress into unoccupied form. But that is an explanation for later about wards and statuses of manors.

For now let us begin the journey to Hufflepuff manor for there are lots of things we need to pack ourselves here and at the remaining two manors, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Salazar told Harold.

Salazar got up and began to order the house elves around telling them to pack up the family library and to bring the family grimoire to him. He also had Harry tell the elves to move everything to Corvus Fortress (Ravenclaw Fortress).

As Salazar led Harry around the manor; showing him portraits and tapestries. Watching as the elves packed up everything that belonged to the Head of the Slytherin family. Leaving everything that belong to the vassal of the family.

Salazar led Harry to what had become the study of the Head of the family. Salazar, himself couldn't open the door to the study as he never wore the family ring; however, Harold had the ring on and could finally take the family viewing glass with him.

In the times of Merlin and Morgana le Fey there had been a great mage known only as the Builder. One night, Lady le Fey herself went to the Builder and asked him to construct her viewing glass so powerful that it would help focus her visions and show her anyone she wanted to spy on.

The Builder knew that to construct such a powerful artifact could and would cost him his life. So he made Lady le Fey swear on her magic to take all of his books, grimoires and building plans with her and to protect them until the person in her family was born who was destined to change the magical realm forever.

It took the Builder two weeks to complete his final master piece. The master piece he had created was a magical room outside of reality. A room within a mirror where time stood still the viewing glass could be used to see past, present and future; however, the Builder had known what Lady le Fey was up to so he created the viewing room with a hidden clause. She would never be able to use it for malicious or evil intent. He had enclosed all of his books, grimoires and plans within the mirror as so Lady le Fey could never go back on her word.

When Lady le Fey appeared to the Builder, she wanted a demonstration of the viewing glass. So the Builder took her within the mirror and showed her what could be seen once it was tied to her power of visions.

After having her demonstration Lady le Fey left with the mirror never knowing the magical clause that she had signed by accepting the mirror. Nor would she ever be able to enter the viewing glass again due to her reneging on the contract she signed with the Builder to maintain his books and plans until a time came to pass those heirlooms to her heirs.

The mirror was then passed on from le Fey to le Fey to Slytherin. No one had been able to enter its magical presence since the demonstration until Sebastian had been born. Sebastian Slytherin would later become Nicolas Flamel.

Salazar explained to Harry all about his eldest brother Sebastian and what had happened to him. How his father a strict man who believed in purity of blood had kicked him out of the family; however, he was not able to rescind the placement of Sebastian as heir of le Fey as he had been able to enter the le Fey viewing glass.

Salazar also explained to Harry that his father had locked the glass within the Head Study so that his brother would never be able to enter it again. Salazar told Harry about the time he was able to sneak his brother into the Head Study after his father had left the door open so that he could enter the glass one final time to review the plans that Sebastian (Nicolas) had found for a magical way to be immortal.

That was one of the final times he had seen his brother. Later getting the news of his marriage and the letter telling Salazar that Sebastian was going to declare one of his brother's heirs as the heir of le Fey.

"Harold, I need you to send my brother the viewing glass. I know that it is a family heirloom; but, only he could teach you how to use it and now isn't the time. Nicolas as he now goes by will be elated to have the viewing glass back. He will be your greatest advisor and teacher. My brother Sebastian is a great man; but, he has his faults due to what my father did to him. He is like you Harold. All he ever wanted was to be himself and nothing more. The family name never allowed him that so he changed it and faked his death." Salazar pleaded with Harry to say yes.

Harry knew that he had to say yes. The le Fey heirloom belongs to the le Fey Head. The Slytherin head should have never taken it from him; however, Harry understood that the mirror could be used for other things that it wasn't intended for. Also, who knew what the Builder had tried to create all those centuries ago.

Harry knew he would personally present to mirror to his great uncle as a way of healing the wounds between the Slytherin and le Fey families. He knew that the event would be one for the family grimoires.

As the elves where finishing packing up his new belongings. Harry entered the study and summoned his staff. With a wave that could only come with instinct and practice one of the empty crates that he had brought with him was spelled and made so that only he could open or touch it without harm.

As all the items in the study where shrunken and packed away for later review he looked upon the mirror and knew that he must keep it on his chain so that no one else was to gander at its presence.

Even though it looked like an ordinary mirror with a wooden border and carvings of a language long since forgotten. He could feel the pull to it and knew that one day he would have to step into the mirror itself; but, that was going to wait for a long time.

As everything was done and the elves looked towards Harry for instructions; Harry bent down and talked to the head of the Slytherin elves. He instructed him to take everything to Corvus Fortress and to shut down this manor and activate the long term wards which would protect it from anything and everyone who tried to enter without his permission.

Harry walked into the entrance hall of the manor and told his family that it was time to leave as the elves were about to seal the manor completely and activate the ancient family wards so that no one but the head of the family would be able to see or enter the manor.

Salazar shed a small tear for he would be leaving his manor for some time now and wouldn't be returning until his grandson had completed his training in politics, estate management and taught how to use the family magic.

Helga took Salazar's hand and comforted him in the only way a wife could. With a smile and a twinkle in her eyes that said we will return again one day and continue our lives here at your manor.

Petunia still was in shock at seeing such an elderly couple who were her remaining family. She knew that she would have to answer to them sooner or later for what had been done to Harry; but, she knew that her punishment wouldn't be that harsh as she had repented and asked for forgiveness.

As they walked out they could hear and feel the ritual to seal the manor begin. A golden light began to encompass the manor as each person entered the car. As Ezekiel shut the door after Master Harry entered the car; they watched as the manor and its surrounding area disappeared not to be seen until Salazar and Helga returned.

After telling his family the change of plans that they would instead head towards Corvus fortress immediately instead of waiting until later. Harry summoned the remaining head elves of the other families and told them to seal the manors and begin moving every item that belong to the head of the family into his residential fortress.

After directing the head elves on what he wanted he gave each of them a special crate for them to store everything within the head of house study. He also endowed them with the power to enter any room as his representative.

After his elves left, he summoned a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to his great uncle to meet him at Corvus Fortress when it was convenient for him. He summoned Hedwig and sent her on her way with the letter.

He then summoned his other four familiars and gave them each a mission to carry out for him. Gaia was to lead all the ancient and noble creatures to the fortress so that he could speak with them and know what they wanted. Terra was to go to the goblins and ask them for a meeting to discuss his accounts and to go through a heritage finding ritual to find out what remaining vaults belonged to him that hadn't been revealed in the basic blood search ritual he had taken.

Apollo and Aquarius were given the task of watching over Hogwarts until he was able to enter its embracing halls on the 1st of September.

It was one week until his birthday he knew that he had lots to do before the eve of his birth. Many things needed to be completed as he would be stuck in bed for most of August recuperating and retraining his body and magic to work.

Harry felt a small wind in the car and knew that it was Lady Gaia, herself, telling him that she was here with him and would always love him. To Harry it was a new feeling having family and a powerful deity watch over him and care for him.

As Ezekiel drove towards the fortress Harry felt relief that he had finally gotten his wish for a family; what, he didn't know was he had been in the presence of his family for a long time. The reunion that was yet to be revealed was going to test him and his unknown family members resolution to put things in the past.

**Headmasters Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry  
June 27, 1996  
5:00 am **

Five hours later after fainting from the surprise he had received upon entering his new office. Headmaster Dumbledore was beginning to come around. It seemed like a dream. There within a portrait was his beloved wife, sister, and grandfather Alphonse. He had thought the portraits destroyed when Dumbledore Manor had burnt to the ground with his wife's death.

There before him where the portraits; however, these had handmade frames with carvings of the Ancient Dumbledore crest that hadn't been seen since the last Council of Magic disbanded and went their separate ways.

He looked into his grandfather's eyes and felt that they reminded him of someone he just couldn't but his wand who it was. Those caring, sparkling eyes that just told you what the person who had them was thinking and feeling; oh, how he had missed looking into those eyes. Something in those eyes told him he was in for a shocking revelation.

On the wall across from his families portraits where the headmasters and headmistresses of the past; but, in the very middle of the wall were four new portraits and each with a name plate that made Albus want to faint once more.

After taking a lemon drop out of his robes and popping it into his mouth, he calmed down and approached the portraits. All four of the residents within the portraits stared at Albus and just waited for him to say something.

"How is it even possible for you, four, to have a magical portrait. On top of that the frames on all these portraits are handmade and have the crest in their ancient forms" Albus couldn't compute how everything in front of him could be possible.

Ancient crest were the guarded secret of the families they belonged to and the Chancellor of Magic. He who recorded all of what is, what has been and what will be. No one knew who the Record Keeper was; but, what was known is that he was older than anyone alive or dead.

Albus also knew that he, the Record Keeper, was the only person who was able to use the ancient wood of the Tree of Life from the Garden of Eden to make the frames.

Any picture frame made from the branches of the Ancient tree that lay in the middle of the Garden of Eden would never lose its magic. As even though the branches were taken from the tree they still had an unconscious connection to the tree.

"My dear grandson" Alphonse Dumbledore began talking. When he heard the stern/kind voice of his grandfather, Albus turned and look at his portrait.

"I am ashamed that you have allowed things with the Ministry to get so far. They have alienated our magical brethren; making them subservient and lower in terms of status. Their rights have been totally abolished and their customs impeded upon. I am saddened that you didn't use your power with more force. You have the power of all your Vassals votes to impose the laws and regulations needed to help the magical realm progress" Alphonse began to shake his head as he said what was on his mind.

"The magical realm as been stagnant since my death dear grandson of mine; the mortal realm has begun to expand and unify and we are still in the Victorian Age."

Albus knew that if he had told his grandfather that he had felt afraid of using his power; because, he had seen the power corrupt other people that maybe, he too would become hungry for power.

"My child, I can see it in your eyes that you were afraid. No matter how much you try to hid it I could always read you like an open book. As one of the seven families instructed by the last Council to guard and protect the world of magic until it could be reformed, the Dumbledore family has always fought the politicians who think that it is their right to circumvent the ancient laws to make a profit of the backs of the families. You know that with the passing of times families have been lost or forgotten. Many squibs were not treated with the correct respect and honor they should, their children forgotten and abolished. Generations later, many of those squibs descendants have become magically inclined once more and they have no knowledge of their history nor someone to tutor them in their familiar magic." One could see the sadness in Alphonse's eyes as he spoke those words.

Albus had always been taught his grandfather that magic especially familiar was a blessing from the Goddess herself. Than those who forgot their familiar magic at times felt lost and tended to become overachievers always searching for answers that were there but just out of reach.

Albus began to sob for he started to recall the tragic day that all of his family's books were lost in a fire with his wife and missing son.

Persephone watched as her husband sobbed. She knew that there was a lot he didn't know and that when the truth came out he would possible spiral into a severe depression, from the choices he had made for his supposed "greater good".

The Founders just watched for they knew what was about to come would come as an even bigger shock to the Headmaster of their beloved school

They knew that one of the minor shocks would be coming 2 weeks before the start of school as Lord le Fey and Lady Cromwell came to take over their positions as teachers and mentors of Hogwarts.

Godric knew what was about to come was going to return the Magical Realm back to the roads it was meant to be. He also understood that if anyone ever found out the truth of who had created their portraits, many would go in search of him and he would never be allowed to finish what he started.

**Corvus Way  
June 28, 1996  
Midnight**

It had taken the rest of the day to reach even the roads leading up to Corvus Fortress. During the journey Helga and Salazar began to tell Harry everything about Rowena and her family that they knew.

It was Helga who told Harry the most about her being that they were best friends and shared everything; only, withholding their family secrets from each other.

"Rowena was the first of us to die. You have to understand Harold that she was a very strong and intelligent woman, who never gave up on her convictions no matter who it was or what they were trying to get her to change.

When she gave birth it was a miracle. As she was a very sick person and after giving birth her health declined even more. Her health began to wane even as she and Godric tried to have another child. Every attempted always ended with her having an abrupt miscarriage which made her even more depressed.

Not even I, the head healer at Hogwarts and her best friend, could do anything to help her. She had been born with a natural block on her magic. It was an astonishing feat that she was even able to help ward Hogwarts as she did.

On her final attempt to have a second child, she once again had a miscarriage but this one left her in terrible shape. She began to hemorrhage and I did everything to stabilize her. Once I was able to get her stable enough for her to talk to me.

She asked me to prepare her for the journey to Corvus Fortress for she knew she wasn't going to make it. By this time her oldest son was 17 and had already begun his schooling. She had one of the house elves bring him to her.

In that meeting between mother and child many things were told to him. She took off her marriage, engagement, headship rings and gave them to him. She later told me in the fortress that she had told her son, Michael, that she was on her finally months and wouldn't be returning from this trip to the fortress and that it would be sealed for many years.

He also received instructions on what to do upon her death. It is my guess that he also helped her write the letter that is within the private sanctuary of the Fortress.

Before leaving Hogwarts Rowena and the three of us put the castle into its hibernating form never knowing that it would be centuries before two of us would return to its hallowed grounds. "

Helga told Harold all this and much more. She went into details on the journey to the fortress and how it affected his dear grandmother Ravenclaw. She also explained that it was her wish for her heir to make the fortress his hidden residency. All the others would be used by the vassals of the families that he was a head to.

The castle from which he was to rule from would be his public residence so that people could come and go as they willed. Also the Royal Castle would serve as the place to hold the meetings for the Magical council as its grounds were long ago declared neutral.

Salazar then took up the story and told him about the day of her death.

"I remember her death so vividly now that we are almost there. It seems as if it was yesterday that I was making this same journey and the dread I felt for it would be the last time the four of us would be together. The months we spent at Corvus Fortress preparing it and helping Rowena finish the sealing process were great. We all talked, laughed and joked around knowing that her time was coming to an end.

When her last day was upon us we all sat around the bed side watching her as she began to grow paler and her words began to slur even more drastically. As she began to cough up blood she told us the story of her family and how it came to be that there were two branches not one of the Ravenclaw family.

It had shocked us because we thought that all her family was dead. She then informed us that her eldest sister had escape the massacre of the Ravenclaw family with her and that she declared Rowena the head of the family then and there.

Rosaline Ravenclaw then left England telling Rowena that should was going in search of the lost island of Atlantis that had sunk in the first century B.C.

Our beloved raven then confessed that a year ago her sister had sent her a letter claiming that she had found the island and was using familiar magic to bring it under the Ravenclaw's protection. In the letter Rosaline told Rowena that this would end in her death; but, that she was doing it just as her ancestors used their life and magic to bring under their protection The Royal Library of Alexandria, "The Lost City of Gold", The Garden of Eden and many magical buildings that are thought to have vanished were put under the domain of the Ravenclaw family and became theirs.

She then went to explain that the most important of all these properties was Corvus Fortress. For at the fortress was where all the extinct magical animals and many of the hidden magical brethren lived.

She then went on to tell us that is was the Ravenclaw family's duty to protect knowledge and the ancient magical places. Just as we, Slytherin's have protected the ancient Egyptian grounds of the Pasel tribes, the Pyramids of the Serpent Priests and Medusa's Castle and Library.

The Hufflepuff/Cromwell's have protected the underground city/fiefdom of Poseidon and the forest of Athena. Both places are under family magic so that no one mortal or magical may set foot within.

The Gryffindor's told to us on his death bed by Godric, have protect Apollo's Forge, Hade's Palace and Persephone's Tower.

There is one other family who no one knows their name since the turn of the 1st Century who protect Mount Olympus, Merlin's Cottage, Morgana's Tower, Asclepius' Manor, The Mountains of the Arch Mages and its supposed that they also have under their domain the Ancient School of Magik where the Altar of Hecate.

You must understand that when these places were put under a families protection it was during a great war or strife. It's said that during the War of Families that the Ancient Heads of Families took their manors, castles, villas and any ancient domain and had them magic away into a vault for protection.

With these domains went statues, portraits, libraries, and many historical documents; however, it is also under suspicion that the then Magical King sent the real throne into hiding for fear of it being stolen and used for dubious purposes.

One hour before her death, Rowena had us take her to the back of the house where the wall was a window into the back of the fortress. There lay about 19 acres of undeveloped land.

She told us that when the time came her heir's magic would convert the manor into a castle that would encompass all these lands for the Ravenclaw family's prophesy declared that his magic would be so strong that this fortress would become hidden residency to many of the magical brethren and that the castle would stand as the library for her families knowledge and their peoples too.

It was then that we noticed that Godric has also started to take a turn for the worse. As Rowena and Godric shared a magical bond the moment one of them was at their death bed the other would join. I helped Godric while Helga assisted Rowena and took them to the master bedroom to lie down.

It was Godric's turn to take up the story of his family and the secrets we would need to know. He told us about his previous marriage at the age of 16 and the birth of his daughter. He told of about the death of his first wife by the rival family of the Gryffindor's. He then told us that he had arrange a marriage between his daughter and his son by Rowena.

He went on to explain that before his conception Rowan was magically and of blood only Rowena's. Rowena had used an ancient spell to make sure that Rowan would only be hers of magic and blood so that he would be a pure Ravenclaw as to be able to take over the family.

Godric explained that his mother had told him of the spell and he had used it for his daughter having been told that his first wife would never be able to conceive again.

Godric then went on to tell us that within Hogwarts he had created a secret corridor that leads to the hall of Gryffin. Within that hall was a small forest where lived the ancient golden griffin and his family and also the Elemental Dragon. Godric explained that when time came his heir would come and take the Elemental Dragon back to the Apollo's Forge and that the golden griffin would leave as soon as the Elemental Dragon left to its home as protector of Hecate's Altar.

By the time we noticed Rowena had stopped breathing and Godric was also gone within seconds with a smile on his face."

Harry watched as both Grandmother Helga and Grandfather Salazar cried for the deaths of their beloved friends. He could see that they cared for each other a tremendous amount and that the deaths of Grandmother Rowena and Grandfather Godric affected them more than could be described.

Harry knew that feeling for the death of his godfather was still fresh in his mind and heart. There were times when he wished that he could turn back the time and change the outcome of that battle. However, deep down he knew that Sirius was unhappy and depressed without his brother in all but blood James.

Harry was pulled out of deep thought as he felt the car start to slow down. He heard his grandmother gasp and he turned around to see that she had fainted.

When he too turned to look out the window to see what had made her faint. He saw only the security wall but as he looked towards the sky he saw it. The outline of a castle that seemed to dwarf Hogwarts in size and beauty; it was then, that he remembered a dream of when he was just a child locked up in the cupboard of a castle so big made out of stones black as night.

When the car was feet away from the draw bridge of the fortress he could feel the wards testing his magic and within an instant he felt a connection being made to the fortress and many other properties.

Helga and Salazar watched as Harrison began to glow once more. They knew that the fortress was tying him into the wards of not only this place but those that the Ravenclaw family had put under their protection.

When their Ancient fiefdoms where brought back they knew that Harrison would have to go through this again to tie him into their families and Gryffindor's wards and protected properties.

As the glowing began to diminish they saw that Harrison had fallen asleep. So they told Ezekiel to park and wait until he awoke so that he could command the draw bridge down to get into the village.

While Harry slept his brain was crammed with locations of places. Secrets of the Ravenclaw family and also the many other family related information. He could also see that there was also another Ravenclaw descended alive but not from his branch but from the other Ravenclaw branch that lived in Scotland; whose, line was predominantly a Matriarchal line.

Harry commanded the wards to make the draw bridge come down so that they may enter the castle. It was just as he had dreamed it would be. Its walls dark as a night without the moon or the stars; but warm as a June summer day.

As they got out of the car the elves began taking the luggage up to their rooms. While explaining that the manor one night apparently had begun to change and shape itself into this beautiful castle.

In the entrance hall Harry and other said their good nights. They each followed an elf to their assigned dormitories. There, they each found themselves in a common room with stairs leading to a second story where there was a door for sleeping quarters and study.

Salazar and Helga's room was filled with many portraits and tapestries. Many of the portraits were of the past when the four founders were still alive, of Hogwarts in different stages of its creation and of family. The two tapestries that were hung in the study was the most beautiful any had ever seen. It was the genealogical counting of their families with accompanying pictures.

Salazar began to cry as he saw his brothers former image as he once was. Sebastian had always been the more handsome of the two brothers; even though he was the elder of the two and shorter than Salazar.

Helga held on to her husband and he cried. The sorrow of what had happened to her brother-in-law just seemed to depress her beloved husband. She knew that years after his banishment Salazar began to grow cold and stoic with sadness.

Helga led Salazar to the sleeping quarters and helped him change for bed. They both laid there thinking of the past sorrows and joys they had encountered.


End file.
